Fictober (2019)
by SoFiLeXa
Summary: Compilación de one-shots no necesariamente relacionados entre sí que se irá actualizando durante cada día de este mes según la temática correpondiente, con motivo del Fictober organizado por simbalaika, Estefy Tsukino y yo. Créditos de la imagen a su autor.
1. Máquina

Los personajes y la historia de Five Nights at Freddy's pertenecen a **Scott Cawthon**. La trama de esta historia y sus personajes son de **mi autoría**.

* * *

**Máquina**

_—Hola._

_—...Hola._

_Sonrió inconscientemente y sus ojos se elevaron hasta conectar con los del animatrónico ante ella. Sin brillo, a vista de cualquiera, pero los más profundos y celestiales para ella._

_—Y buenas noches._

_Y su sonrisa se ensanchó, creyendo que aquello era un saludo formal._

_¿Pero qué era esa sensación?_

_¿Dolor...?_

...

Ruth pasó llave a las puertas de cristal y en completa oscuridad se dirigió hacia su oficina. El camino ya se lo sabía de memoria.

Se sentó y encendió algunas luces, las que estaban a su control, y procedió a monitorear las cámaras del local, como su contrato le exigía.

Ruth tuvo muchos trabajos a lo largo de su juventud. La dedicación que ponía a su carrera universitaria le impedía ser constante en cualquier empleo que requería cierto nivel de responsabilidad, por lo que no era raro verla saltando de trabajo en trabajo, de oficio en oficio, rebuscando el dinero para poder mantenerse sin sus padres. Si había algo que Ruth apreciaba, era su independencia.

Las fiestas y tonterías de gente joven no le iban. Las vacaciones no eran un sinónimo de descanso, sino de tiempo extra para hacer dinero. ¿Salir de noche? Nada que ver. Si sus amigos querían verla, debían ir a visitarla en casa. Además, todos sabían que sus noches estaban ocupadas.

El cargo de guardia nocturno en Freddy Fazbear's Pizza definitivamente encajaba con los requisitos de Ruth para un empleo. Sólo eran seis horas en la noche, lo que le daba tiempo en el día de hacer sus cosas o incluso asistir a otro trabajo, buscaban gente joven como ella, no exigían mucha experiencia laboral y otorgaban algunos cupones para pizza semanalmente a sus trabajadores. El pago no era sobresaliente, pero algo era algo.

Poco más de una semana era lo que le faltaba para cumplir tres meses en su laburo, y ese era tiempo más que suficiente para enterarse de la verdadera historia detrás de ese tenebroso lugar al que se exponía cada madrugada.

Tantos niños, tantas personas inocentes, tantas vidas perdidas por un solo criminal que lo inició todo... Ruth era incapaz de sentirse tranquila allí.

Contrario a sentir miedo o similares, se embargaba de pena cada vez que entraba al local. Creía mucho en energías, espíritus, el color del alma y esas cosas, y sin dudas la sensación de aquella pizzería no era nada agradable. Era de profunda tristeza, impotencia, dolor, y no le sorprendía el porqué.

De alguna forma u otra desarrolló una extraña curiosidad hacia los animatrónicos que rápidamente escaló hasta una atracción, hacia uno de ellos específicamente. Sí, intentaban matarla noche tras noche, y sí temía por su vida, pero con el don de la palabra muchas veces había logrado detenerlos, conversar con ellos, conocerlos...

No eran asesinos. No eran malas personas. Eran almas atrapas, y sólo necesitaban la ayuda de un alma noble que se atreviera a ver más allá de las máquinas que hoy eran.

Cierto día de su segunda semana, cuando apenas le tomaba el ritmo a eso de encender luces y ponerse la máscara, Freddy llamó su atención.

Desgastado y maloliente, anhelando con villanía acabar con cada guardia de seguridad, igual que sus compañeros, por algún motivo no tenía la misma expresión que el resto, lo sabe ella que los vio muy de cerca. Aquel gesto de frustración que rozaba con lo macabro en Foxy, la desesperación en Chica y Bonnie ante la falta de varios de sus miembros, incluso las sonrisas plásticas y falsas que llevaban estampadas los escalofriantes Toys, nada de eso. El oso la miraba con ojos suplicantes, recitando un rezo mudo en busca de auxilio que para Ruth no fue difícil identificar.

_—No te temo..._

Se había acercado a él con la máscara puesta, y cuando tocó su abdomen felpudo recibió una mirada curiosa del muñeco, expectante.

_—Quiero ayudarte. Puedo hacerlo, si me dices cómo._

Freddy nunca se había topado con alguien así. Palabras suaves y quebradizas como esas nunca habían sido dirigidas hacia él, a menos que estuvieran suplicando por su vida. Quizás por no saber cómo era correcto reaccionar, se contuvo lo suficiente para dejarla continuar.

_—Soy Ruth._

_—Yo soy Freddy Fazbear._

Noche tras noche la escena se repetía. Freddy no hablaba de lo que le pasó o de lo que sentía, pero parecía disfrutar de la compañía humana. Aunque se limitaba a responder de manera tajante y nunca le dio información de los asesinatos más allá de la que se podía conseguir públicamente, sus charlas, algunas más triviales que otras, llevaron a Ruth a sentir algo más allá de la curiosidad y la pena con las que actuó en un primer momento.

No es como si no hubiera intentado ofrecerles apoyo a todos los demás, e incluso había logrado mantener conversaciones inteligentes con varios de ellos, pero el que permanecía a su lado siempre era el oso, el original, el protagonista de la empresa, y ahora también de sus sueños.

La chica sintió una conexión, un lazo que acababa de nacer pero que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para saber que no moriría, no con facilidad. Aunque tosco y a veces agresivo, y algo torpe en cuanto a emociones humanas, la relación de ambos alcanzó cierto nivel de confianza en el cual él no le impedía a Ruth invadir su espacio y acercarse a él.

Ella estaba maravillada, sumamente complacida por la idea de acertar su hipótesis sobre la vida y sentimientos que podían poseer los animatrónicos, emocionada y orgullosa de sí misma por hacer lo que ella consideraba que estaba bien, y enamorada de un robot que aparentemente era capaz de entender algo tan complejo como el cariño.

No le molestaba ser obvia, ni ante Freddy ni ante nadie. Hablaba toda la noche, risueña, con quien se paseara cerca de la oficina, y aunque no se atrevía a salir o a bajar la guardia, siempre recibía a todos con palabras bonitas y emoción propia de una niña, siempre con máscara y linterna en mano, nunca dejando de dar cuerda a la caja musical.

_—Le amo._

Los últimos días, su respuesta era la misma si le preguntaban sobre el oso maltrecho.

_—Hola._

Por ello se acostumbró a no temerle, a dejarle pasar a la oficina casi sin cuidado, a darle la espalda confiando que él nunca le haría daño.

_—...Hola._

Freddy nunca pareció oponerse. Siguió la corriente siempre y, quién sabe por qué, le escuchó atentamente y respondió algunas de sus incontables preguntas curiosas.

Esa noche, antes de despedirse de ella, Ruth peinó su cabello distraídamente con sus dedos y le sonrió, sus mejillas sonrosadas acentuaban la imagen viva y alegre que siempre tenía.

_—Y buenas noches._

...

La vida siempre la había tratado bien.

Tuvo una familia maravillosa, que habrían dado todo por ella y más. Notas sobresalientes en una buena universidad, no era difícil si eras una chica lista, dedicada, estudiosa, en buen vecindario, con buena gente rodeándola.

Bonita, amigable, sencilla, trabajadora, humilde, quien la conocía le tomaba cariño; tal vez a veces podía ser algo distraída, extremadamente espontánea, incrédula o tomar confianza muy rápidamente, ¿pero quién la iba a culpar? Sus defectos se veían tan opacados por sus virtudes que si no eras cercano a ella, era difícil notarlos.

¿Qué hacía que una niña que lo tenía todo llegase a esa situación?

Eso mismo. Compasiva y empática como sólo ella, nunca pudo estar tranquila sabiendo del sufrimiento eterno que torturaba a quienes la rodeaban. La niñez increíble que ella vivió... ellos jamás podrían saber cómo se sentía jugar sin preocupaciones. ¿Y se supone que tenía que ignorarlo?

**Debía** hacer algo al respecto.

Con intenciones tan nobles, ¿por qué alguien como ella merecía aquel castigo?

Ver entre lágrimas la borrosa imagen de Freddy escudriñando entre sus entrañas hizo que sus últimos segundos de vida se perdieran en un "¿qué hice mal?".

Evidentemente se había equivocado. Con él, con todos ellos, con todo en lo que alguna vez había creído, tal vez. El dolor punzante se apagaba junto con su mente y no le permitía pensar con claridad.

Al final, Ruth nunca pudo verificar cuál fue el verdadero error en su hipótesis. Si Freddy realmente era un ente tan despiadado, capaz de pasar momentos a su lado que fueron cuidadosamente atesorados en el corazón humano que le amaba para luego asesinarla a sangre fría, o si el objeto frente a ella sólo seguía sus protocolos mal programados, activados luego de verla sin la máscara, llevándola a su inminente muerte justo después de descubrir que se había enamorado de una máquina. Sólo una máquina.

* * *

H O L A

ADIVINEN QUIÉN VOLVIÓ

Parece que publico algo anualmente. Y sí, por como vamos no los culpo por pensar eso.

Pero hey, sigo viva que es lo importante, y escribiendo para este fandom muerto asfhd

Como habrán podido identificar, este fictober, al contrario que el año pasado, no será un spin off de Mocosas Metiches. Quizás algunos capítulos sí lo sean, o algunos personajes de allí hagan presencia en algún one-shot. De ser así lo avisaré, pero todos los capítulos estarán hechos para que puedan entenderse independientemente de cualquier otra de mis historias.

Dicho esto, me despido hasta mañana, con la esperanza de que este año sea un poquito más responsable y haga todo a tiempo akjdfgksa

Culo si no dejas review.

Sayonara!


	2. Delirio

Los personajes y la historia de Five Nights at Freddy's pertenencen a **Scott Cawthon**. La trama de esta historia es de **mi autoría**.

* * *

**Delirio**

Tanteando miserablemente lo poco que quedaba de su propio rostro en plena combustión, el plástico derretido que simulaba sus lágrimas sólo podía confirmarle que lo que veía entre las llamas era real: su muerte.

La muerte era un concepto bastante tonto para un robot. Quizás sus partes calcinadas luego del fuego no servirían para nada, pero otra versión de ella con tecnología más avanzada y partes mucho más mejoradas podía ser construida en cualquier momento, lo sabía. Eso parecía ciertamente desgarrador, el saber que el valor de su existencia era equivalente al precio que tenían sus piezas. Nadie la extrañaría.

—¿Por qué percibo tristeza? —Molten Freddy, usando su ya muy dañada caja de voz, cuestionó a uno de sus compañeros de cuerpo.

Aunque no poseyeran ningún espíritu, a excepción de Baby, los Funtime eran dueños de una inteligencia artificial tan avanzada como para proveerles pensamientos complejos, emociones, dolor. Con tres conciencias dentro de un mismo animatrónico, por mucho que Funtime Freddy estuviera al mando y quisiera reprimir a los otros dos, era incapaz de no sentir lo que sus acompañantes transmitían.

—_Quiero salir de aquí_ —aunque la voz era la misma, los tres claramente identificaban a Ballora como la emisora.

Henry Fazbear había predicho astutamente que ante la noticia de una nueva pizzería dando su gran apertura, todos los animatrónicos que aún vagaban por las calles se verían atraídos hacia la idea de poder matar niños. Cómo culparles, si fueron programados para ello.

No falló, todos sus objetivos fueron al punto de encuentro como polillas hacia la luz, y una vez reunidos en un mismo sitio, Henry no dudó un segundo en prender fuego al establecimiento.

No importaba si estaban allí el que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo y su hija, ambos poseedores y controladores de trajes de su franquicia. No importaba si se trataba de un par de robots, aunque uno resguardara el alma de su difunta hija, o de un joven a quien alguna vez quiso como un hijo. No importaba incluso su propia vida. No podría salvarse, pero eran riesgos que había que tomar por un bien mayor. No importaba nada con tal de exterminar ese mal de una vez por todas.

Por ello ahora Molten Freddy yacía entre algunos escombros de la estructura que ya empezaba a desfallecer. Atrapado, derrotado, no le quedaba más que aceptar su propio fin.

—No podemos —respondió, tajante.

—_Veo una salida._

—¿Qué?

Se dejó guiar por Ballora y giró su cabeza hacia donde ella veía una escapatoria, encontrándose con absolutamente nada. Una llamarada bestial iba reduciendo a cenizas el escenario entero, y junto al par de cortinas casi desechas parecía la entrada al mismísimo infierno, más que una salida.

—No hay nada.

—_Podemos ser libres, sólo hay que salir._

—No podemos —repitió, algo más exasperado, y sinceramente confundido por el comportamiento de la bailarina.

Ellos no eran como Baby. El espíritu humano que habitaba en ella la volvía impredecible, cambiante e impulsiva, haciéndola alguien que muchas veces no se entendía a sí misma y se contradecía con facilidad, tal vez por ello decidieron expulsarla del cuerpo que compartían bajo el nombre de Ennard. Se impacientaba cuando las cosas se escapaban de su control, y esto se podía notar a leguas al verla buscar salidas desesperadamente, igual que su padre, Springtrap.

Mientras ellos buscaban su supervivencia a toda costa, Molten ya se había rendido. Mike y Henry probablemente ya habían perdido la conciencia por su condición humana, Lefty acompañaba el cuerpo inerte de su padre con una escalofriante expresión anormalmente tranquila, habiendo aceptado hace mucho su muerte. Habiéndola esperado desde mucho tiempo atrás, quizás.

—_¿No lo ven?_ —La voz distorsionada probablemente intentaba simular un llanto—. _Ahí está, tan cerca... Es mi oportunidad. Nuestra oportunidad de ser libres._

Ballora tuvo la intención de levantarse, pero el control del oso era mayor, lo suficiente como para impedírselo.

—No tenemos nada que hacer allá afuera. Moriremos junto a nuestro creador. Así tendrá que ser.

—_Quiero vivir._

—_¿Cómo lo harás? _—Funtime Foxy se decidió a interrumpir, luego de un largo rato—. _No tenemos vida que vivir._

—_No lo sé. Sólo quiero salir. Quiero sentir, igual que los humanos. Quiero vivir._

—No puedes hacer eso. Ni siquiera podemos salir de aquí.

—_Voy a hacerlo. Veo la salida._

—_No hay nada allí. Estás delirando_ —El zorro sólo pudo llegar a esa conclusión, luego de un rato escuchándola y analizándola. Sus incoherencias eran propias de varias condiciones mentales que, por obvias razones, ella era incapaz de poseer.

—_No es así_ —un estruendo horroroso les indicó que probablemente otra columna había cedido, ya quedaban pocas—. _Vámonos, aún hay tiempo._

—El delirio es la creencia o realidad alterada que se mantiene de manera constante a pesar de que existe evidencia sobre lo contrario —Aquella definición guardada en sus registros describía perfectamente la psicosis la cual Ballora parecía estar atravesando—. Definitivamente, está delirando.

—_Sus circuitos deben haberse sobrecalentado. Es raro, los nuestros están en perfecto estado._

—_Veo la salida._

Su cuerpo se movió bruscamente con un impulso hacia el frente, tanto que cayeron de cara impactando contra el suelo.

—¿Qué crees que haces?

—_Me voy de aquí._

—_Estás loca._

Sin embargo su locura era mucho más grande que la intención de los Funtime de permanecer allí.

No importó cuánto se resistieron Freddy y Foxy, la determinación de Ballora los llevó a arrastrarse entre el polvo y la suciedad hasta la tarima de madera, que si aún no se había consumido en su totalidad era por pura suerte. Se puso de pie frente a ella, tambaleándose debido a los otros dos dentro de su cuerpo que querían tirarla.

—_Libre..._

Los masculinos se resistieron, intentando aplicar la fuerza luego de haber fallado en hacerla razonar. Era imposible, no escuchaba nada que no fuera sobre salir de allí.

Saltó mientras ellos se preguntaban realmente qué estaba viendo ella. Una ventana, tal vez, por eso usó tanta fuerza al brincar hacia adelante, hacia su "libertad".

Cayeron bruscamente sobre las tablas de madera que inmediatamente crujieron al romperse, causando un ruido estrepitoso y un ligero temblor que fue suficiente para hacer caer el escenario entero, dejándolos sepultados.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el edificio acabó por derrumbarse en su totalidad, acabando así finalmente con los protagonistas y antagonistas de la terrible maldición de Fazbear Entertainment. No hubo sobrevivientes, ni nadie que los extrañara.

* * *

Me sorprende aún no haber perdido, la verdad xd

Es la primera vez que escribo sobre los Funtime y no estaba muy segura de cómo me saldría. Son muy distintos de los demás animatrónicos, no están poseídos y se valen sólo de inteligencia artificial. Me daba miedo no saber cómo debían actuar, pero al final me gustó lo que salió.

Quizás un día de estos escriba sobre los Rockstar, ya que me familiarice mejor con este tipo de animatrónicos. Veremos.

Sayonara!


	3. Tormenta

**Aviso:** Animatrónicos humanizados.

Los personajes y la historia de Five Nights at Freddy's pertenecen a **Scott Cawthon**. Bella pertenece a **Estefy Tsukino**. La trama de esta historia es de **mi autoría**.

* * *

**Tormenta**

Un rayo estruendoso provocó un terrible ruido que retumbó en cada rincón de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, iluminando los sitios más recónditos por una de las pocas ventanas. El ambiente frío y tétrico usual de la pizzería se realzaba con la escena, sobre todo cuando de fondo se escuchaba un llanto desconsolado proveniente de la oficina de seguridad.

Una chica con la cara empapada en lágrimas y ahogándose entre sus propios gimoteos trató de esconderse en su chaqueta morada que representaba su uniforme, creyendo que cubrirsus orejas sería suficiente para dejar de escuchar la lluvia torrencial. Era curioso que la persona que debía encargarse de la seguridad nocturna estuviese tan absurdamente asustada por una simple tormenta.

Cuando otro trueno igual de fuerte invadió sus oídos y su llanto entrecortado aumentó, decidió que era el momento de rendirse y dirigirse hacia la Pirate Cove. A la mierda su orgullo, necesitaba que alguien la consolara antes de atravesar un ataque de pánico.

La luz parpadeó y supo que tenía que apresurarse, aunque no le dio tiempo ni a respirar cuando un bajón de energía la atrapó en el pasillo, dejándolo completamente a oscuras. Más desesperada que antes, corrió más fuerte hasta donde creía que estaba la dichosa cueva, estirando los brazos al frente con dificultad para encontrar la entrada, tropezándose varias veces con sus propios pies debido al nerviosismo.

Foxy alzó las orejas y se giró para verla entrar despacio, con los ojos hinchados y un lenguaje corporal genuinamente atemorizado. Para él no era difícil ver en la oscuridad, sin embargo sabía que para la humana sí, más aún cuando tenía los ojos completamente nublados por sus lágrimas.

No obstante, lejos de compadecerse por su novia, pareció ni siquiera tomarle importancia. Se dio la vuelta y así la luz de sus ojos ya no podía guiar a la chica hasta él sin tropezarse aún más, y cruzado de brazos gruñó claramente irritado.

—No sé qué haces aquí, Isabella —la otra sólo lloró un poco más fuerte, y aún en la oscuridad llegó hasta él y se sostuvo fuertemente de su saco, abrazándolo por detrás y pegando su rostro de su espalda sin detener su llanto.

Por supuesto que sintió mucha pena e incluso culpa por aquello, mas su orgullo solía ganarle en aquellas ocasiones. Permaneció quieto, inalterable, sólo sintiendo cómo el pecho de Isabella subía y bajaba frenéticamente y su piel se escalofriaba cada vez que otro trueno resonaba.

Ella no podía creer que el pirata fuera tan indiferente. Incluso la había llamado por su nombre y no por su apodo, eso no era una buena señal. Sí, habían discutido la noche anterior por alguna tontería, y sí, había decidido que pasaría la noche encerrada en la oficina para no tener que verlo, pero mierda, no podía estar sola en un momento así.

Golpeó la espalda del muñeco tan fuerte como pudo, aunque para él por supuesto que no significó más que un pequeño empujón.

—¡TE NECESITO, MIERDA! —Chilló, jadeante, rasgando su garganta—. ¡NO PUEDES SER TAN INSENSIBLE! ¡SE SUPONE QUE TIENES QUE CUIDARME!

Foxy quiso gritarle de vuelta pero no fue capaz, no con Bella en ese estado. Se giró y la sostuvo en brazos, dejando que ella se hundiera en su pecho y se desahogara por completo hasta calmarse.

Vale, él había actuado como un maldito desalmado, pero en su defensa no pensó que la chica estuviera tan mal. Creía que lloraba por su discusión, porque él no fue a buscarla para disculparse, por alguna tontería similar. Él no era ese tipo de persona, era demasiado orgulloso como para admitir sus culpas, con menos razón pediría perdón cuando él consideraba que estaba en lo correcto.

Pero ella seguía soltando tantas lágrimas que no podía ser una estupidez la que lo provocase. ¿Pero qué podía haberle pasado? Bueno, ahora sí se sentía algo culpable. Su novia estaba mal y él no tenía ni siquiera una pequeña idea de por qué.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Aunque ni la paciencia ni el tacto al hablar eran lo suyo, no le preguntó nada hasta que se calmara lo suficiente para poder contarle.

La piel de Bella se erizó por instinto al escuchar de repente la rasposa voz del zorro, creyendo por un momento que otro rayo había caído cerca. Él no podía ser suave ni aunque lo intentara, y era algo a lo que aún se estaba adaptando.

—Esa noche llovió tanto... —apenas articuló en un murmullo ronco.

Sin entender a qué se refería, el animatrónico compuso una mueca de extrañeza, esperando a que continuara.

_Nunca solía quedarse en la pizzería hasta después de la tarde, pero por la ocasión había tenido que hacerlo._

_En medio de la fiesta de cumpleaños de uno de sus amigos, el cumpleañero y cuatro niños más de repente habían desaparecido. ¿Cómo había podido pasar? Apenas había entrado al baño y al salir todos en el local buscaban como locos a los chicos en cuestión._

_Ella no podía quedarse atrás, tenía que hallarlos. Parece que su madre creyó que ella también había desaparecido, pues no notó cuando Bella salió del baño y se adentró a los pasillos laberínticos de la pizzería._

—Pero tanto, Foxy —continuó, gimoteando—, que nadie oía nuestros gritos.

_Para su desgracia, los había encontrado. Y en un mal momento._

_No vio mucho más que sangre, por suerte, pues de haber visto más probablemente el trauma habría sido bastante más marcado en su mente._

_Un hombre dentro de un traje de conejo la atrapó, sosteniéndola muy fuerte del brazo, y la amenazó zarandeándola fuertemente por ser una "niña mala" y "meterse donde nadie la había llamado"._

_Nunca había gritado tanto, nunca había sentido tanto terror, y hasta aquel momento, nunca había notado lo fuerte que podía oírse la lluvia._

—Sé que tú no lo recuerdas, pero yo sí —con semblante cansado, no se separó ni por un momento del pecho ajeno, temiendo volver a sentirse tan sola y en peligro como aquel día—; yo no he podido olvidarlo...

Hasta aquel momento, Foxy no había entendido de qué estaba hablando Bella. Era cierto, él no recordaba casi nada de su vida pasada, apenas si pudo recordarla a ella luego de mucha reflexión y recuerdos borrosos con una nenita castaña que le hacía sentir cosquillas cuando tomaba su mano.

Ella había estado en la fiesta, y al igual que todos sus amigos, se había encontrado con el demonio en persona. Pero había logrado escapar. Había sido la única afortunada.

_Los padres de Bella alzaron a su hija en brazos y lloraron con ella cuando la vieron correr sana y salva en su dirección. Les contó lo que había visto y cómo había escapado del conejo dorado al atravesar uno de los hoyos de la máscara e insertar sus dedos en los ojos del asesino. Él la soltó por instinto, dándole tiempo a correr. Sus padres no podían estar más orgullosos._

_En su cuerpecito quedaron algunos moratones y rasguños por el forcejeo, y todos creyeron que habían sido las únicas marcas que le había dejado el hombre morado. Nadie se preocupó por la marca que dejó en su mente._

—Es difícil ser la única sobreviviente —aunque sin ánimos de menospreciar el sufrimiento de los animatrónicos que alguna vez jugaron con ella en su infancia, necesitaba sacar de sí todo lo que había estado reprimiendo durante años. Llevar la culpa de sentir que ella no merecía seguir viva mientras los otros no, tampoco era fácil—. Desde ese día no soporto la lluvia... El ruido me causa ansiedad, no puedo estar sola durante una tormenta.

Finalmente Foxy la estrechó fuertemente en sus brazos, rindiéndose ante la niña asustadiza que aún estaba atrapada dentro de ella. Le sorprendía que con tanto tiempo de relación nunca le hubiera contado algo tan importante y que le afectara tanto.

¿Por cuánto tiempo se habría estado guardando eso para sí misma? De repente los truenos parecían aterradores incluso para él...

Se alegró de que luego de tantos años ellos estuvieran juntos de nuevo. No quería pensar que la pequeña Bella tuviera que seguir lidiando con sus traumas ella sola. Aunque fuera sólo por una tormenta, no quería volver a verla así de mal.

Ella tenía razón, él estaba ahí para protegerla, y eso iba a hacer. Aunque fuera de sí misma.

* * *

Esto es algo que le debía a Estefy desde hace un bueeeeeeen rato xD

Y es bueno finalmente haber saldado cuentas

Sayonara!


	4. Hospital

Los personajes y la historia de Five Nights al Freddy's pertenecen a **Scott Cawthon**. La trama de esta historia es de **mi autoría**

* * *

**Hospital**

Las horas pasaban y lo único que se escuchaba en el blanco pasillo era el tic tac del reloj colgado en la pared. Mike miraba hacia sus pies que apenas llegaban al suelo, cabizbajo y sin atreverse a alzar la mirada. Su hermanito seguramente quedaría con las piernas colgando...

La puerta frente a él se abrió y el chico tembló en su sitio, cerrando fuertemente los párpados, temeroso.

Su madre salió lagrimeando sin cesar, reprimiendo sus sollozos tanto como le era posible. Su marido salió tras ella, mirando de manera muy amenazante al niño con sus ojos enrojecidos, y antes que pudiera cerrar la puerta de la sala se oyó un pitido extraño que de allí salía.

La mujer se acercó al más grande de sus hijos en medio de su llanto y trató de explicarle con el mayor tacto posible que su hermano menor ya se había ido. Michael lloró con ella y volvió a disculparse por haber provocado eso, jurando que no había sido su intención. Su padre, William, sólo seguía mirándole de forma totalmente desaprobatoria. Él no podía llorar, debía mantenerse fuerte para su mujer, el hijo que le quedaba y la pequeña niña que traía en brazos.

Los pasos apresurados de un hombre acompañado de su esposa y su hija resonaron en el pasillo del hospital y se detuvieron al llegar frente a la familia, dolida por su pérdida. Henry se adelantó a darle el pésame al que consideraba su mejor amigo, y lo envolvió en un abrazo llorando lo que él no podía llorar. William sólo agradeció el gesto, aunque de mala gana.

_—Sé cómo te sientes, y lo lamento tanto..._

Qué tremenda falsedad. Él no tenía manera de saber cómo se sentía.

Los ojos del afectado se clavaron en la hija de su amigo, que con torpes ademanes infantiles intentaba hacer sentir mejor a Mike, sin éxito. No había manera de que alguien que no había pasado por lo mismo lo entendiera.

¿Y saben cómo iba a lograr que los demás sintieran lo mismo que él?

...

Mike estuvo ese día, el día en que la maldición comenzó.

Aunque esta vez se sentía muy aliviado de no ser el culpable de la tragedia en la pizzería, no dejaba de estar genuinamente preocupado por Victoria. A pesar que ella solía llevarse mucho más con su difunto hermanito, de todas formas la consideraba su amiga.

Pues ahora ella estaba desaparecida, y el dueño del local no cabía en sí de la desesperación. Mike quería a Henry como a un tío, por ello le dolía tanto verle en aquel estado. Igual que todos en el lugar no paró de buscar a la chica ni por un momento. Su propio padre apenas había llegado de unas diligencias, e igual de consternado y anonadado por la noticia, inmediatamente llamó a la policía para reportar la desaparición y habló con todos sus contactos para movilizar una búsqueda masiva por la pequeña.

—_Voy a ver en la parte de _atrás —Michael se dirigía a la salida cuando su padre le tomó bruscamente del brazo y le hizo retroceder.

—_No seas tonto, ya la buscaron por todos los alrededores. Además, ¿crees que alguien que quisiera hacerle daño dejaría evidencia bajo nuestras propias narices?_

...

Aquella vez ni siquiera habían pasado por el hospital. No había dado tiempo de despedidas, de disculpas, de ruegos, de nada. El llanto desconsolado de su tío Henry le rompía el alma, y le avocaba tantísimos recuerdos amargos que no fue capaz de presenciar el entierro de Victoria.

Se quedó de un lado del cementerio, alejado de todas las personas, cuidando a su hermanita que jugaba distraída con un peluche de Fredbear en su carriola. Era de su hermano.

Melancólico, pensó en cómo era posible que en el mismo año, con apenas meses de diferencia, su familia hubiera tenido dos pérdidas tan significativas. Sin dudas odiaba haber sido el causante de una de ellas.

Ni hablar de las terribles consecuencias que eso tendría en el negocio de su padre y Henry. Dos niños muertos en la misma pizzería definitivamente no era algo que les diera buena reputación. Un niño de trece años no debería estar pensando en esas cosas.

Ahora que lo recordaba, siempre se le hiso bastante curioso que el cuerpo de Victoria fuese hallado en el único sitio al cual su padre le detuvo de ir a buscarla. Las casualidades del destino eran bastante crueles.

Escuchó a lo lejos una conversación que le hizo girarse para ver a Henry y William alejarse un poco del tumulto de gente, pues el señor Fazbear tampoco soportaba la idea de ver sepultada a su preciosa niña.

_—El dolor es terrible. Sé cómo te sientes._

Michael no supo por qué, pero leer los labios de su progenitor pronunciar aquellas palabras le pareció genuinamente cínico.

Sin embargo no le dio mucho tiempo a pensar sobre ello debido a la interrupción de su hermanita que comenzó a quejarse y a lloriquear. La cargó en brazos y la meció un poco intentando calmarla, pensando en lo mucho que la quería.

Esperaba no tener que perderla también a ella.

* * *

Este me quedó algo más corto que los anteriores pero creo que se volvió mi favorito.

Ah, me encanta escribir personajes cínicos. Me hace sentir bien(?)

Déjenme reviews lpm ya sé que escribo del asco pero ténganme lástima por lo menos.

Sayonara!


	5. Gemelos

**Aviso:** Animatrónicos humanizados.

Los personajes y la historia de Five Nights at Freddy's pertenecen a **Scott Cawthon**. Los personajes y la trama de esta historia son de **mi autoría**.

* * *

**Gemelos**

Cuando el líquido frío tocó su vientre, se escalofrió por instinto, sosteniendo nerviosamente la mano de apoyo que le extendía la persona a su lado. El doctor le indicó con voz amable que no debía ponerse nerviosa ni preocuparse por nada, que acabarían con ello rápido.

—¿Ves eso? Es su cabecita —señaló una mancha en el monitor y continuó moviendo el transductor sobre su vientre.

—Es hermoso —la madre suspiró profundamente enternecida, sus ojos verdes parecían derretirse ante la sola idea de tener algún día a ese pequeño en sus brazos.

—...si tú lo dices —Gabriela, que acompañaba a su prima, no le veía forma alguna al extraño tumulto enfocado en pantalla.

—¡Oh! —La exclamación del doctor alarmó a las otras dos. ¿Será que había visto algo malo? ¿Les diría finalmente el sexo del bebé o no?—. Enhorabuena, ¡son gemelos!

La mueca de sorpresa de ambas fue para tomarles una foto y enmarcarla, la diferencia era que Luz rebozaba alegría, como siempre, y agradecía a Dios, mientras que su acompañante sólo pensó en lo molesto que sería tener que cuidar dos niños a la vez.

—Serán dos niños fuertes y sanos —anunció, sonriendo a la orgullosa futura madre—. Recuerda venir el mes que viene para otra revisión.

Saliendo de la clínica y dirigiéndose hacia la parada del bus, Luz no dejó de hablar de lo emocionaba que estaba por tener a sus hijos, imaginando cómo serían y si se parecerían más al padre o a ella. Su prima le escuchó pacientemente, mirando la hora en su teléfono y esperando a que la otra callara, no queriendo interrumpirla.

—Qué bueno que aún es temprano, quiero descansar antes de ir a Freddy's —anunció de repente, ayudando a la otra a subirse al autobús donde alguien inmediatamente le ofreció el asiento.

El trabajo nocturno de Gabriela a veces le consumía el tiempo, era un sacrificio asistir al instituto en el que daba clases de español durante buena parte del día y luego tener que prepararse para ir a la pizzería por la noche, casi sin darle tiempo a descansar.

Luz permaneció pensativa, recordando sus tiempos mozos en Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Tantos recuerdos lindos que por las circunstancias se habían vuelto dolorosos, por lo que desde que se había comprometido hasta ese día había evitado pensar en ello demasiado. Casi un año hacía de eso.

—¿Hablarás con él? —murmuró la castaña, suponiendo lo que la otra pensaba.

Luz suspiró, era difícil volver allí y encontrarse con el que pensó que sería el amor de su vida, si pudiera evadir las memorias de esa parte de su vida todo sería mejor. Sin embargo Bonnie había sido su pareja por años y le regaló muy buenos momentos juntos, no sería justo que ella simplemente se olvidase de él y rehiciera su vida sin más.

—Sí. Esta noche.

Trató de dormir durante la tarde tan plácidamente como lo hacía Gabriela, mas sus pensamientos no la dejaron. Se dedicó a dar vueltas sobre su cama vacía, tratando de pensar en algo que no fuera los ojos intensamente escarlatas del conejo que alguna vez le robó los suspiros, grabados en su cerebro, mirándola fijamente con odio y reproche.

Su noviazgo fue perfecto excepto por una cosa: él no era humano. Luz le amaba tanto como él a ella, pero tenía objetivos y proyectos de vida en los que, por supuesto, un animatrónico no cabía, por mucho que él se esforzase en ello. Más allá de no poder darle hijos o tener una vida convencional, él ni siquiera podía salir de la pizzería. Estaba atrapado, y ella no pensaba sacrificar su felicidad por él.

Para algunos quizá sonaría cruel, pero la decisión ya estaba tomada. Trató de dejarlo de la forma más tranquila posible, aunque sabía que no había manera para que él lo tomase bien, y se había ido de la pizzería para más nunca volver. A través de Gabriela, Bonnie pudo enterarse del compromiso, la boda y el embarazo de Luz, resignándose amargamente a que no podría hacer nada al respecto.

El rencor en su interior era inmenso, y de encontrar al imbécil que le quitó a su novia no dudaría un segundo en asesinarlo lenta y dolorosamente. De nuevo, su condición le incapacitaba ir y tomar venganza como tanto deseaba. Sólo le quedaba hundirse en su inmensa tristeza esperando impaciente una muerte que no le llegaría, no por segunda vez.

Bonnie jamás volvería a ser el mismo, eso llenaba a su ex novia de culpa. Había sido la poca felicidad del conejo, y se había marchado sin dudarlo un momento. Debía ser doloroso para él.

De todas formas ya no podía hacer mucho más, ya no podía cambiar lo que había hecho dos años atrás. Sólo era capaz de darle una última charla a Bonnie. Tal vez la necesitase.

Cuando entró a la pizzería por la medianoche, los animatrónicos presentes en el comedor se miraron genuinamente sorprendidos ante su regreso, sin entender qué hacía allí. Risueña como sólo ella, se acercó a saludar a todos.

Les había extrañado, muchísimo, y se alegraba de verlos. Aunque los muñecos en su mayoría eran ariscos y antipáticos, quizá por el tiempo que llevaban sin verla le permitieron abrazarlos y llenarlos de mimos cariñosos. No admitirían que también la extrañaban.

—Qué bueno que hayas venido —Balloon Boy fue quizás el único que corrió en su dirección y la saludó amorosamente, siendo bien recibido por la antigua guardia.

—Estás gorda —Mangle no tardó en fijarse en su barriga ligeramente hinchada, y como carecía de un filtro para reconocer qué cosas decir y qué cosas no, simplemente bramó lo primero que pasó por su mente.

—Lo estoy —concordó ella, sin mucho más que decir.

Rememoraba los tiempos aquellos en los que ella y su prima llegaron a la pizzería, siendo Bonnie el primero en demostrarles algo de compasión fue, permitiendo que su relación avanzara muy rápido; contrario a Gabriela y Foxy, que tardaron bastante más en concretar algo. Hoy en día al menos ellos seguían juntos, de todas maneras Gaby nunca tuvo planes de tener hijos como los tenía Luz, y parecía seguir cómoda con su trabajo y su romance. Bien por ella.

Bonnie se acercó a la sala, atraído por el barullo, y su cuerpo dejó de responder apenas cruzó miradas con la humana. Cuando vio que las manos de la chica se fueron instintivamente hacia su vientre a manera de defensa, dio media vuelta y huyó de allí, inexpresivo.

—¿Estás bien? —Gabriela tomó a su prima del brazo al verla palidecer, y la ayudó a caminar en dirección a donde había escapado el conejo luego que Luz asintiera levemente con la cabeza—. No tienes que hacer esto si no quieres.

—Debo hacerlo.

La castaña calló, temiendo que no podría hacerla cambiar de opinión.

—Estaré en la oficina si me necesitas. Cuídate...

¿Por qué tendría que cuidarse?

No tardó en descubrir por qué. El muñeco, eternamente tierno y comprensivo cuando fueron novios, gruñó apartando bruscamente el brazo humano cuando ella intentó tocar su espalda para llamar su atención. Ya habían empezado mal.

—¿Qué carajo haces aquí? ¿Vienes a disfrutar de lo miserable que hiciste mi vida?

La primera lágrima se escapó de sus ojos y tuvo que quitarse sus gafas para limpiarse el rostro.

—No digas eso, sabes que nunca he querido verte mal...

—Supongo que por eso no viniste más nunca —refutó, enfurecido—. Si no me ves no te puedes sentir culpable por ser una mierda egoísta, ¿cierto?

—¿Te parece que yo soy la egoísta por elegir tener una vida normal y seguir mi sueños? —dejando rodar más lágrimas, se acercó a él a paso lento—. Si tú realmente me querías, deberías estar feliz por mí.

Bonnie bajó la vista al vientre abultado y enmudeció, gesticulando como si estuviera a punto de llorar, aunque no pudiera hacerlo.

—¿Para qué viniste? —apenas murmuró, con voz quebradiza.

—Creo que está bien saber del otro de vez en cuando. Quería ver cómo estabas, y creo que mereces saber de mí, de los gemelos que tendré, de mi nuevo trabajo...

—¿Gemelos? —le interrumpió, dolido.

—No creas que no me siento mal por esto, o que no sufrí el alejarme de ti —una vez frente a él, tomó una de sus manos y acarició el dorso de manera compasiva, provocando que el entrecejo del contrario comenzara a fruncirse—. Preferí irme para no hacernos daño... si aprendes a tomártelo bien, podemos volver a ser amigos, vendré a visitarte y...

La mano en su cuello le hizo callar abruptamente, y mirando aterrada al animatrónico que con gesto amenazador la alzaba hasta su altura, imploró misericordia con la mirada.

Él, sin embargo, sólo temblaba, y sus cejas amenazaban con descomponer su mueca enfurecida y pasar a dibujar decepción impotente en su cara.

—Te amo, Luz —susurró, suplicante—. No te vayas de nuevo. Por favor.

La declaración indicaba culpa y vulnerabilidad en él, empero no concordaba con el firme agarre en la tráquea de su ex novia. No presionó tan fuerte como para impedirle respirar, pero sí lo suficiente para espantarla por completo.

El silencio de la chica le desesperó, apretando inconscientemente el cuello ajeno.

—Haré lo que quieras, sólo quédate conmigo —no podía decirse que aquello era una petición por el tono demandante utilizado.

Aún sin respuesta, su mano libre se posó sobre la barriga de la otra, presionando muy ligeramente.

—¿Es porque no puedo darte hijos?

—Suéltame, Bonnie —el miedo a dañar al fruto de su unión con otra persona fue lo único que la hizo hablar.

No el amor que dijo haberle tenido.

No la amistad que supuestamente quería entablar con él.

Era una maldita egoísta.

—Te amo —sollozó, acercándola lo suficiente para besarla aunque ella intentara alejarse—. Quédate conmigo.

—Te amé muchísimo. Y te quiero —contestó, apartando su rostro para evitar que aquello se repitiera—, pero no puedo hacer de lado todo lo que tengo o quiero tener sólo por quedarme contigo, sin importar cuánto disfrute cada minuto a tu lado —el discurso eufemístico de la humana no fue suficiente para hacerle cambiar de opinión, y cuando su vientre se sintió más presionado un gemido aterrado se escapó de su garganta—. Por lo que alguna vez tuvimos, Bonnie, no me hagas daño —pidió, en medio del llanto.

Durante unos segundos de tensión, su ruego pareció no funcionar, pues cada vez costaba más que el aire llegase a sus pulmones.

No obstante, la soltó bruscamente y la sostuvo de un brazo cuando la vio tambalearse, evitando que se fuera de espaldas hacia el suelo y esperando que recuperara el equilibro. No es como si estuviera a más de unos centímetros del piso, pero como animatrónico desconocía cuánto daño podría hacerle esa caída a una embarazada, así que prefirió prevenirlo.

—Quédate... —esta vez de manera suave y consensuada la estrechó contra él y la abrazó por largo rato, esperando ablandar el corazón que alguna vez le perteneció.

Ya no había nada que responderle, se limitó a devolver el gesto y desear que Bonnie aceptara los hechos y no volviese a su faceta violenta, rezando por que ella y sus gemelos estuvieran bien.

El momento pareció eterno y ambos desearon secretamente que así fuera. Pero no podía ser.

Ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, ya tenía prioridades y una familia a la cual atender. En la vida de Luz había un par de cosas de las que tendría que hacerse cargo, aunque ello le costase la felicidad con el amor de su vida.

* * *

HEY

Sé que dije que no tendrían que ver con Mocosas Metiches pero... técnicamente puedes imaginarte este one shot sin necesidad de explicar nada de lo que pasaron ellas en la pizzería, no? Eso espero.

Para los que creyeron que las parejas lindas siempre tienen un final feliz, pues no c:

Idk, no me gustó tanto como los anteriores pero ya lo hice, ya qué pedo xd

Sayonara!


	6. Pecado

Los personajes y la historia de Five Nights at Freddy's pertenecen a **Scott Cawthon**. Los personajes y la trama de esta historia son de **mi autoría**.

* * *

**Pecado**

A lo largo de su vida había hecho muchas cosas malas.

No lo negaba. No le enorgullecía, pero tampoco le afectaba, realmente. Desde muy pequeño su ambiente socio-económico le llevó a ser una persona que disfrutaba del dinero fácil y de las emociones fuertes, y aunque en un principio nunca quiso dañar a nadie, con el tiempo era común que los más destacados del gremio acabaran perdiendo la poca empatía de la que disponían.

Robar era su oficio por excelencia. Un día estaba sacando dinero de la cartera de una señora y al otro apuntaba con un arma al primer desdichado con el que se encontrara para hacerse con su teléfono móvil. Desde extorsionar y estafar hasta sobornar y matar si era necesario, había pocos actos delictivos relacionados al hurto que este hombre no hubiera cometido.

Las personas como él, que vienen desde lo más bajo y se van haciendo injustamente con riquezas, suelen ser peligrosamente ambiciosas. Ver llegar el dinero a casa y poder darte cada vez más lujos te ciega, haciéndote creer que mereces más, que necesitas más, y que eres capaz obtener más.

Tal vez fue aquello lo que le pasó cuando tuvo una idea que, de ejecutarla correctamente, le sumaría muchísimos puntos a su currículum. A pesar de sus años de experiencia, el allanamiento de moradas aún no estaba en su largo historial de asaltos. No podía esperar para tacharlo de su lista.

Su trágica elección del local con el cual inauguraría su nueva temporada de invasión de propiedades privadas fue, cómo no, la famosa Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. El prestigio de la marca le llevó a pensar que se trataba de una franquicia millonaria, por lo que le pareció una buena opción.

La empresa tenía años en el mercado, serie de televisión, grandes cantidades de mercancía referente a sus atracciones principales y opiniones muy divididas al respecto. Par de años atrás la muerte de dos niños en un lapso muy corto de tiempo había provocado el cierre de la cadena de restaurantes y con ello una muy mala reputación; sin embargo, mientras corría el año '87, habían abierto sus puertas al público nuevamente y todo parecía ir bien, la crítica era buena.

Inclusive hubo noticias sobre la apertura de varias sucursales en otros estados, eso no indicaba otra cosa sino dinero y prosperidad. Afortunadamente él tendría el honor de irrumpir en la sede principal.

No le fue difícil acceder al lugar, forzar cerraduras era cosa de principiantes. Conocía los puntos ciegos de las cámaras de seguridad, sobre todo cuando no eran de alta gama, y gracias a ello pasó desapercibido para el guardia nocturno. Empero, ser descubierto le tenía sin cuidado. Con pistola en mano y grandes habilidades, se creía capaz de enfrentar a cualquiera.

Se le complicó un poco esquivar a los animatrónicos Toy, consciente de que estos tenían un reconocimiento facial implantado y que seguramente le reconocerían como un criminal, mas alcanzó la puerta que rezaba "Parts & Service" sin ser atrapado.

Era una pizzería, ¿qué podría robar de allí? Dudaba que tuvieran una caja fuerte o cosas de mucho valor, de todas formas revisaría antes de irse. Lo especial y valioso de ese sitio era su tecnología, las capacidades de sus animatrónicos y la inteligencia artificial que poseían. ¿Cuánto costarían algunas de sus piezas en el mercado negro de la mecánica?

Nada más entrar a la sala, se arrepintió y salió de allí tan rápido como le fue posible. Si ya el sitio era aterrador por sí solo, que hubiera llegado a una habitación llena de muñecos en terribles condiciones, que se dispusiera a robar algunas piezas de repuesto y que de repente uno de ellos alzara su garfio y le rasgara la mitad del brazo al intentar atraparlo era bastante espantoso.

El dolor agudo causó que gritase y soltara su arma, sosteniendo su brazo ensangrentado. Se apresuró a la salida y la encontró bloqueada por varios animatrónicos, que por el ruido ya habían notado su presencia. ¿La puerta trasera? Ni hablar, lo que parecía ser un conejo de dos metros y sin rostro la custodiaba como si le pagaran por ello.

No veía más opción que regresar por el camino y buscar con fervor la oficina del guardia. ¿Qué más daba si luego intentaba acusarlo por colarse en la pizzería? En este momento su vida era más importante.

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a llegar cuando tuvo que detenerse a vomitar. El hedor a muerte y descomposición se sentía a unos metros de la oficina, desde donde ya se podía ver la fiesta de sangre en la que se había convertido. No fue capaz ni de detallar al cadáver y sus heridas, la escena le asqueaba.

Antes de poder hacer nada un animatrónico ya le había atrapado por la espalda y le arrastraba sin frenarse ni un poco por la resistencia que el miserable ladrón ponía, nuevamente hacia Parts & Service.

Los gritos aterrados del hombre no eran ni lo más mínimamente atendidos por los robots. Impasibles, entre tres de ellos lo mantuvieron quieto y lo metieron en un viejo traje de la mascota de Fazbear Entertainment.

Al principio no sintió nada más que el ligero sofoco por el tamaño de la botarga, pero cuando escuchó algunos mecanismos activarse y sintió un temblor inusual causado por el traje, supo que aquello tardaría en acabar.

Incontables engranajes y partes metálicas que no reconocía comenzaron a encajarse en su piel, hundiéndose y abriéndose paso por su cuerpo de una manera tortuosamente lenta.

Ya ni siquiera podía gritar, había púas atravesando su rostro y se estaba ahogando con su propia sangre. Sólo era capaz de recitar mentalmente rezos desesperados, en vano.

_"Clama a mí y yo te responderé"._

Dios amaba y protegía a todos sus hijos, ¿cierto? Él estaba genuinamente arrepentido de todos sus malos actos. Merecía una segunda oportunidad, el Todopoderoso le salvaría... ¿verdad?

Al parecer, no.

Sus villanías le estaban pasando factura, él nunca se había preocupado por cuestiones religiosas, o morales. A comparación de todas las cosas que él había hecho, ¿se merecía tal sufrimiento?

Eso lo juzgaría una entidad mayor a todos nosotros, probablemente. Una entidad que finalmente había hecho justicia, imponiéndole aquella agónica muerte como castigo divino, un infierno personal para pagar por todos sus pecados.

* * *

¿Más allá de nosotros hay un infierno? ¿O es este el infierno?

Sayonara!


	7. Roto

Los personajes y la historia de Five Nights at Freddy's pertenecen a **Scott Cawthon**. La trama de esta historia es de **mi autoría**.

* * *

**Roto**

El absurdo dolor que padezco no es más que una ilusión de mi mente trastornada, un espejismo de las sensaciones humanas que mi cuerpo maltrecho es incapaz de reproducir.

Si es así, ¿por qué puedo sentir esto? ¿Por qué lo que ocurra a mi alrededor sigue produciendo emociones en mí? Si los sentimientos humanos y los padecimientos físicos ya son parte de mi pasado, si mi cuerpo robótico es completamente insensible y mi espíritu sólo se alimenta del rencor, la desesperación y todas las malas energías que poseo, ¿puede siquiera ser real la impotencia, la tristeza que me embarga?

Hace un tiempo tenía emoción, tenía felicidad. Tenía ganas de correr y de jugar a toda hora, tenía la capacidad de hacerlo. Tenía un rostro, dos brazos, piel. Hace un tiempo tenía vida. Y hoy... no recuerdo mucho más que eso.

Desde que eso pasó, no he sido capaz de sentir demasiado, más que esto que me aflige. Aparte de la extraña atracción que me produce Toy Chica, sólo hay impresiones de asco, odio, profunda tristeza, resentimiento y apatía en mi interior.

Ni siquiera recuerdo cómo o por qué sucedió, sólo... un momento era un niño, quería reírme y comer pizza, y al otro estaba atrapado en este cuerpo destruido que ni siquiera puede moverse por sí mismo. Mi traje está tan dañado que sólo puedo usarlo poseyéndolo y utilizando mi energía para moverlo.

¿Cuánto ha pasado ya? ¿Semanas? ¿...Meses? Perdí la cuenta. Igual que el interés por todo.

Por ello experimentar una afección distinta a todas las anteriores luego de tanto tiempo me causa curiosidad. ¿Por qué aún puedo sentir cosas "buenas"? Toy Chica es bonita y carismática, lo sé, pero no creí que pudiera incluso encantar a un robot con su particular forma de ser.

¿Qué edad tenía al morir? Quizás estaba cerca de la adolescencia y por ello padezco esta etapa extraña de "enamoramiento". ¿Eso tiene sentido? Creo que no.

Ya no puedo sentir cosquillas por sus miradas o sonrojarme por su cercanía. Mi pulso no puede acelerarse por su mera presencia, a veces hasta pierdo el tacto de la carcasa que constituye mi cuerpo. Ya nada meramente físico me afecta, todo está en mi mente. Todas las cosas que me llevaron a sentir algo por ella fueron acciones y palabras que conectaron directamente con mi alma.

Nunca me he relacionado mucho con ella. En mi desinterés total por todo y todos los que me rodean, suelo quedarme en un solo sitio durante largos ratos y aislarme lo más posible, a oscuras, donde nadie pueda verme o molestarme. He logrado conocerla al oírla reír y bromear con sus compañeros, al verla bailar alegremente, incluso al verla cazar ágilmente al guardia de seguridad cada noche. Esos detalles suyos me atrajeron

¿Cómo debía actuar ante esto? Tenerla cerca de mí, incluso sólo como una amiga, quizá podría hacer mi existencia un poco menos miserable. La soledad es absolutamente asfixiante, lograr relacionarme con ella tal vez me ayudaría a dejar de cuestionarme diariamente por qué sigo en este plano existencial.

Y así lo he decidido, quiero acercarme a ella.

Me levanto pesadamente y atravieso la puerta que ya está abierta. Creo que Foxy y Chica ya han ido a por el guardia, Freddy sólo permanecía en su sitio, igual de indiferente que yo.

No tengo que caminar demasiado, pues la encuentro paseándose por el pasillo, algunos de sus compañeros le acompañan. Mi condición inhumana me impide frenarme por cualquier sentimiento relacionado con la timidez o la vergüenza, por lo que simplemente la tomo del brazo con intenciones de hablarle.

Ella se aparta cuando hace contacto conmigo, y me mira de arriba a abajo con una clara mueca de aborrecimiento. Se aleja un poco más, retrocediendo lentamente, observando asqueada los cables que se escapan a mi izquierda, donde debería estar mi brazo.

Cuando intento acercarme de nuevo, Toy Freddy entra en escena y me empuja al intentar defenderla. No puedo sentir su mano contra mi torso, a pesar de que el impulso me hace un poco hacia atrás. Protege a la chica tras su espalda, y con la misma expresión aversiva, sólo es capaz de dedicarme una mirada de repugnancia.

—No te atrevas a acercarte a ninguno de nosotros, muñeco asqueroso.

No me da tiempo a responder, ambos se dan la vuelta y huyen de mí, murmurando.

—¡Qué horrible era! ¡Estaba dañado, y roto! —Toy Chica susurra, afligida, pero el eco del pasillo me permite escucharlos en la lejanía—. ¿Qué era eso?

—Es un muñeco viejo, como los otros. No te les acerques.

Y así, sin más, habían rechazado cualquier tipo de trato conmigo.

No había oportunidad de ser un poco menos infeliz para el viejo Bonnie, supongo.

Sólo me queda regresar a Parts & Service y quedarme ahí a esperar el día en que mi mente se apague.

¿En qué momento pensé que sería una buena idea? Soy un animatrónico desactualizado e inservible. Doy asco, a comparación de ellos, tan simpáticos, nuevos, alegres.

Esta es mi rendición, oficialmente.

Después de todo nadie iba a querer a un muñeco roto.

* * *

p

Sayonara!


	8. Ruido

Los personajes y la historia de Five Nights at Freddy's pertenecen a **Scott Cawthon**. La trama de esta historia es de **mi autoría**.

* * *

**Ruido**

Trepándose dificultosamente por las tuberías y vigas del techo, se hizo paso por los penumbrosos pasillos del establecimiento sin molestarse en intentar andar con sigilo. De ser un humano estaría jadeando ante el cansancio que su apresurada carrera conllevaba, y temblaría de los nervios y el pavor que los enormes muñecos olvidados le producían.

Toy Foxy llegó a la oficina del guardia de seguridad y trató desesperadamente de comunicarse con él, sin embargo al abrir su gran hocico lo único que se escuchó fue un molesto ruido ininteligible, como de radio vieja, acompañado de estática.

El encargado, sintiéndose amenazado, gritó aterrado ante la repentina aparición del animatrónico. Lanzó cualquier objeto que tuviera a la mano en su dirección, creyendo que aquello le salvaría.

Mangle calló cuando notó que su intento no estaba sirviendo de nada. Bajó al suelo e instintivamente se llevó las manos a donde debería estar su caja de voz, viendo su cuerpo medio destrozado y sin cubrir completamente por su traje, examinando angustiosamente qué le faltaba; todo esto bajo la mirada expectante del hombre que, temiendo por su vida, esperaba su siguiente acción luego que ya no había objetos cercanos con los cuales defenderse.

Pasos pesados hicieron eco en el tétrico y oscuro pasillo, haciendo al robot volver en sí. Tomando el brazo del guardia intentó llevarlo consigo a través de uno de los conductos de ventilación, con intenciones de escaparse del oso maltrecho que se aproximaba.

El tipo no supo si resistirse o quedarse, estaba amenazado por todos lados y no sabía qué dirección le llevaría a un peor destino. No le dio tiempo a pensar mucho más, Freddy Fazbear lo tomó brusca y dolorosamente del otro brazo y lo separó definitivamente de la zorra, quien temiendo por su propio bienestar no pudo hacer más que huir ella sola.

La puerta de la Party Room que conectaba con el conducto estaba cerrada, cubierta por el conejo Toy que usaba todo su cuerpo para mantenerla así. Se le veía agitado, asustado.

Mangle se acercó haciendo gestos y señalando su pecho, abrumada, desesperada. El otro se vio genuinamente aliviado al saber que ella estaba bien y la abrazó con premura estrechándola fuertemente al entender que le habían hecho lo mismo que a él y que necesitaba apoyo.

Ella se echó al suelo y cubrió su rostro, impotente. No quería que siguieran muriendo guardias, no quería que les hicieran lo mismo que a ella y sus compañeros.

Alguna vez en vida tomó la pésima elección de trabajar en Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Los niños que poseían a las viejas mascotas de la pizzería se encargaron de demostrarle por qué aquello había sido un error, asesinándola sin piedad alguna.

Por algún motivo luego de eso despertó dentro del cuerpo de Toy Foxy, sólo para descubrir que los otros Toy habían pasado lo mismo que ella. Nunca lograron que Puppet respondiera por qué les había devuelto la vida, no solía hablar de ello. No solía hablar, en general.

Temerosos de sus verdugos, se resignaron a la "vida" de entretenimiento para niños que les tocó, absteniéndose de molestar a los otros o siquiera de cruzarse con ellos durante las noches.

Sin embargo era injusto que ellos siguieran matando gente inocente sólo porque a ellos les hicieron lo mismo. Querían impedirlo, pero el miedo nunca se los había permitido.

Un día se llenaron de valor y trataron de advertir al empleado de turno, explicándole la situación lo más rápido posible. Lograron sacarlo de la pizzería, pero el pobre chico no se salvó. A Foxy no le molestó salir del local y perseguir por media calle al humano despavorido para encajar su garfio en la espalda ajena.

Esa madrugada los Old, como les habían denominado, les demostraron a sus contrapartes más actuales por qué no debían volver a retarlos. Entre varios métodos dolorosos que ninguno quería recordar y que no valen la pena detallar, Toy Bonnie pagó las consecuencias siendo despojado de su caja de voz. Nadie lo notaría, él no hablaba en los shows, sólo se limitaba a tocar su guitarra. Advirtiendo que en la siguiente ocasión sería peor, los Toy se rindieron por un tiempo.

Sin embargo no duró mucho, la misma noche anterior Toy Foxy había vuelto a intentarlo. Había una chica ocupando la oficina, una nena que probablemente no alcanzaría los veinte años aún. Le recordaba a sí misma y se negaba a ser cómplice de esa muerte, si podía evitarlo lo haría.

Evidentemente no pudo, y su condición desarmada y moribunda les había dado más libertad a los viejos muñecos para hacer cualquier destrozo con su cuerpo sin que los mecánicos que les hacían chequeos constantes lo notaran. Habían intentado hacerle lo mismo que al conejo, mas el amanecer había llegado y todos regresaron de inmediato a sus puestos. Mangle creyó que no lo habían logrado, pero sí, habían destrozado su voz.

La puerta se abrió de par en par y la cerradura reventó de inmediato. Los dos presentes temblaron en su sitio al ver al más grande de los muñecos, Bonnie, aún con la pierna alzada luego de haber desbloqueado la entrada de una patada. Él se hizo a un lado y lo siguiente que vieron fue a Toy Freddy entrar a empujones, custodiado por la única fémina de los Old.

Chica, Foxy y Bonnie ingresaron, en ese orden, y dejaron espacio para que entrase su líder. Freddy traía una mano ocupada, sosteniendo el cuello de Toy Chica, y al entrar la arrojó junto con sus patéticos compañeros que, desde el suelo y mirándolos atemorizados, se preparaban para lo peor.

—Creí haberles dejado claro lo que haría con ustedes si volvían a desobedecerme —el oso, estático en su sitio, ni siquiera necesitó usar un tono amenazador para hacer temblar a los presentes.

—No pretendíamos hacerlo... —su versión 2.0 calló de inmediato ante las miradas que le dedicaron.

—¿Qué haré con ustedes y sus molestas voces? —Mirando al oso y a la polluela con sonrojos estampados en sus mejillas, Freddy dudó en voz alta. Su función en la pizzería era cantar, así que si fallaban se notaría inmediatamente, y los repararían de forma veloz, o peor, utilizarían a los Old como repuestos. Además, no quería que sospecharan que ellos, además de matar guardias, tenían la conciencia suficiente para poder amedrentar a los que consideraban sus inferiores—. Ya se me ocurrirá algo.

La zorrita miró a todos lados, buscando una salida. Estaba espantada, no quería volver a sentir dolor, sólo quería hacer el bien. ¿Cómo podría escaparse de esa?

Detrás de ella seguía estando el hoyo por el que anteriormente había entrado. Freddy seguía dando su discurso, tal vez si ella se arrastraba lentamente sin que él lo notara...

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —un oso dorado se materializó frente al conducto de ventilación y con su sonrisa siniestra provocó tal pavor en Mangle que retrocedió inmediatamente.

Ella intentó responder con alguna excusa tonta, pero al abrir su boca sólo escuchó ruido.

Fredbear rio por lo bajo y ella se resignó a permanecer callada ante la tortura que vendría. A partir de ahora el silencio sería su condena, por el resto de su eterna existencia.

* * *

OK YA SÉ QUE ES TARDE PERO AQUÍ TODAVÍA ES 8 OK NO ME IMPORTA NADA

Sayonara!


	9. Droga

**Aviso:** Animatrónicos humanizados.

Los personajes y la historia de Five Nights at Freddy's pertenecen a **Scott Cawthon**. Nala pertenece a **simbalaika**. Los personajes y la trama de esta historia son de **mi autoría**.

* * *

**Droga**

Una mujer en la vía pública caminando sola a altas horas de la madrugada era un blanco fácil para cualquier degenerado. Debía sentirse muy segura para andarse con tanta calma, contoneando sus prominentes caderas, por las zonas más humildes y peligrosas del pueblo.

Para una inmigrante mexicana que se había criado en las calles y en la miseria, eso era un paseo por el parque. A la mala, pero había aprendido de sobras a defenderse sola, y no sólo a eso.

De uno de sus bolsillos sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió con un yesquero, tanteando así los pocos artículos que llevaba en su pantalón y que era lo único que traía encima. Su vestimenta completamente negra, igual que su larga melena que ataba en una cola alta, cubría todo su cuerpo con si intentara pasar desapercibida; idea contraria a la actitud relajada e indiferente que demostraba.

Luego de largo rato caminando, dieron las cuatro de la mañana cuando finalmente estuvo frente a su destino: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Ni siquiera se molestó en ponerse un pasamontañas antes de ingresar ilegalmente a la propiedad privada, de todas formas descubrirían su identidad luego de lo que haría, y para cuando comenzaran a buscarla estaría lejos, muy lejos.

Caminó pausadamente por los pasillos en dirección a la oficina, casi mofándose de sus robóticos espectadores, quienes la observaban atónitos y con cierta molestia, aunque ninguno la detuvo.

Posicionándose frente al escritorio, donde la guardia le miró con el mismo asombro, dio una calada a su cigarro y mientras se deshacía del humo a través de su nariz le sonrió de forma burlesca.

—No puedes estar aquí y lo sabes —la castaña frunció el ceño desde su asiento, y bufó ofendida cuando la otra simplemente rió.

—Sí puedo, aquí estoy —se sentó sobre la mesa y la miró con actitud coqueta, sin borrar su sonrisa—. ¿Cómo está mi leoncita favorita?

—Te he dicho que no me llames así —Nala sólo pudo rabiar más ante la burla de su antigua compañera de piso.

La de pelo azabache, en respuesta, sopló más humo en su cara provocando que la guardia tosiera.

A la chica frente a sus ojos la conocía muy bien, fueron buenas amigas, pero ella se había vuelto detestable, incluso más de lo que ya podía ser. A Nala le dolía, sinceramente, que todos sus esfuerzos por ayudarla hubieran sido en vano.

Conoció a Carina el primer año de la universidad, siendo ambas las únicas hispanoparlantes no tardaron en llevarse bien. Nala era una inmigrante española que había corrido con bastante más suerte en la vida que su compañera gracias a su posición económica, por lo que, conmovida por la historia de Carina, no dudó en darle una mano cada vez que pudo. Incluso luego que la azabache abandonara sus estudios antes de acabar el año, siguieron en contacto.

—¿Y bien? —Le llamó la atención—. ¿Qué esperas para irte?

—Sabes que no lo haré con las manos vacías.

—Hazlo —se levantó de su asiento y la miró, desafiante—. No puedes venir, ya no trabajas aquí.

Carina giró los ojos al recordar el día que la empresa descubrió sus antecedentes penales y decidieron despedirla. Después de tener un par de problemas relacionados con abuso de sustancias y la policía de los cuales la mexicana se había librado por pura suerte, acudió a su única amiga en busca de apoyo.

La catalana le ofreció un hogar para no tener que volver al barrio donde todos sus problemas habían surgido, así fue como se volvieron compañeras de piso. Le alimentó, le animó en sus peores momentos e incluso le consiguió un trabajo con el cual al menos pudiera subsistir. Así ambas llegaron a Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

Juntas sobrellevaron el terror que producía ese sitio y descubrieron que los animatrónicos eran conscientes y más humanos de lo que parecían. Realmente no les querían hacer daño, no eran malvados, sólo algo agresivos, y los rumores que rodeaban a la pizzería eran en su mayoría simples malentendidos.

La relación y convivencia que tuvieron con los robots era lo que traía a Carina de regreso.

—Sabes que eso fue una pendejada —se defendió, dándole otra calada al cigarro.

Era cierto que ni siquiera era dependiente de las drogas que había consumido, sólo quiso probarlas porque era joven e inconsciente. Era común que eso sucediera en las calles estadounidenses de clase baja.

Carina sólo era adicta a una cosa...

—No me importa Carina. En serio, vete de aquí.

—¿O qué?

Nala no dudó en mostrar el arma de electrochoque que poseía, apuntando a la chica que de inmediato se puso en guardia, soltando el cigarro. No quería hacerle daño, a pesar de todo aún le tenía aprecio y ni siquiera pretendía llevarla ante las autoridades, sólo quería que dejara de meterse en problemas.

Por su parte Carina rozó su bolsillo palpando el estuche de la navaja que traía consigo. Tampoco quería herir a la contraria, aunque le guardase rencor.

Era cierto que la había echado de su apartamento y cortado toda relación con ella, pero al fin y al cabo se lo había buscado por ser una desempleada problemática de la mala vida.

La castaña había hecho todo en su disposición por la que había considerado su mejor amiga, y sin importar cuántas malas cualidades tuviera la mexicana, nunca había querido aprovecharse del dinero y la bondad de la otra. Realmente había sido su amiga.

Sin embargo ahora se encontraba entre ella y su objetivo, y Carina claramente no tenía intenciones de abandonar su plan sólo por un obstáculo.

—No quieres hacer eso... —intentó acercarse, pero la guardia le advirtió con la mirada que estaba dispuesta a usar la violencia si era necesario, iba muy en serio.

—Entonces no me hagas hacerlo.

—Nala... sólo quiero volver con ella, ¿sí? Déjanos ser felices.

—No es tan fácil como lo pintas —su mirada se suavizó un poco al pensarlo—. Simplemente no puedo, Carina. Por favor vete. Borraré las grabaciones y esto nunca pa...

Apenas había bajado la guardia, pero fue suficiente para que la de negro consiguiera acercarse y darle un manotazo para que soltara el táser.

La catalana la sujetó fuertemente del brazo para que no pudiera arrojarse a por la pistola eléctrica, y saltó el escritorio que las separaba para intentar recuperarlo.

En medio de su forcejeo la intrusa sabía que tenía que hacer algo rápidamente, pues quizás ella fuera más fuerte que Nala pero la otra era bastante más ágil y estaba instruida en defensa personal. Como último recurso tomó con una mano un pañuelo que guardaba recelosamente en su bolsillo y con la otra sostuvo con firmeza a su amiga para poder presionarlo contra el rostro de la española, obstruyendo su respiración.

Ella continuó luchando tanto como podía pero poco a poco el somnífero hizo efecto, causando que se desvaneciera lentamente en el suelo hasta finalmente desmayarse.

Agitada, la sobreviviente se levantó y tomó el táser antes de hacerse camino hacia el escenario principal, triunfante.

Visualizó a una preciosa polluela rubia que la esperaba anhelante, y cuando la tuvo cerca la besó con desesperación, separándose sólo para sonreírle.

Toy Chica era su obsesión, su adicción. Al ser despedida y prácticamente vetada de la pizzería había tenido que alejarse de ella, pero después de esa noche no volverían a separarse, se aseguraría de ello.

—No te atrevas —deduciendo las intenciones de la humana y su pareja, Toy Freddy se acercó a ella seguido del conejo y la zorrita que le servían de secuaces—. Ella no puede salir de la pizzería.

Carina le apuntó el táser y disparó, sin remordimiento alguno. Era cierto que la rubia era propiedad de la pizzería y que no podía simplemente desaparecer, pero a ninguna de las dos parecía importarles en lo más mínimo.

Toy Bonnie se apresuró a tomar a la humana desde la espalda para evitar el choque eléctrico, sin embargo Chica 2.0 se encargó de golpearlo hasta separarlo de su amante, quien al verse libre no tardó un segundo en dispararle también, haciéndolo retorcerse en el suelo por un cortocircuito, igual que el oso.

Mangle sólo les vio, indiferente, y se encogió de hombros dando a entender que no sería ella la que se les enfrentaría, finalmente retirándose del lugar.

—Te extrañé mucho —Toy Chica tomó el rostro de la humana entre sus manos y la besó intensamente, antes de tomarla de la mano para que ambas, entre risas, corrieran hacia la salida.

En plena calle vacía no les importó hacer escándalo, sólo celebraron y escaparon hacia su libertad.

Era inexplicable lo que Toy Chica le hacía sentir, lo mucho que la amaba. Probablemente no todos lo entenderían, pero Toy Chica era su droga.

* * *

No saben lo que paniqueé con este capítulo porque SE ME FUE LA LUZ Y PENSÉ QUE NO ALCANZARÍA A SUBIRLO A TIEMPO AAAAAAAAHH

But here I am uwu

Deje reviews no sean culeros.

Sayonara!


	10. Pelear

Los personajes y la historia de Five Nights at Freddy's pertenecen a **Scott Cawthon**. Los personajes y la trama de esta historia son de **mi autoría**.

* * *

**Pelear**

Un derechazo directo a la quijada y el público se había vuelto loco. Aplaudían, vitoreaban, aclamaban a su campeona invicta tanto como sus pulmones les permitieran. Otro golpe, y otro más, al pobre zorro no le daba tiempo de defenderse, lo habían hecho enfrentarse contra la mejor y eso se notaba.

Cuando una parte de su traje voló por los aires el público gritó aún más alto, aplaudiendo una nueva victoria al verle incapaz de volver a levantarse.

Una chica castaña entró en el ring con una sonrisa orgullosa, y alzando la mano de Chica la declaró la ganadora. El evento había acabado y la gente empezaba a retirarse.

Se corría el rumor de que, por las noches, en un local muy antiguo y de propietario desconocido, se efectuaban peleas clandestinas de robots. El organizador era anónimo, nadie sabía de dónde había sacado a todos esos muñecos. La gente iba sólo a disfrutar de los combates.

—Recojan este desastre —refiriéndose al animatrónico deplorable en el suelo, la mujer dio media vuelta cuando todos abandonaron su establecimiento y se retiró hacia su oficina sin mirar a nadie.

Inmediatamente otro par de robots se acercaron al zorro, recogiendo algunas partes de su cuerpo regadas por aquí y por allá. Chica, preocupada, lo ayudó a levantarse.

—Lo siento —expresó, a lo que el otro sólo rio.

—No te preocupes —su voz se oía entrecortada y alterada, probablemente por algún tipo de daño a su caja de voz—. El mecánico llega en la mañana, estaré bien.

Sus dos compañeros lo tomaron y llevaron hasta el almacén donde debería esperar hasta ser reparado. Funtime Foxy sólo se dejó hacer, incapaz de moverse por sí mismo.

La amarilla suspiró y, viéndose sola, se encaminó hacia cualquier otro sitio de la antigua pizzería.

Cuando Fazbear Entertainment estaba en pie su existencia ya era miserable, pues era obligada a servir como una atracción para niños, pero las personas a cargo de ella no eran conscientes de su capacidad para sentir. La tortura se volvía peor cuando la persona que les esclavizaba conocía toda su historia, todo el dolor que habían pasado. Y no le importaba.

Maldito el día en que Henry Fazbear había muerto. Su empresa, ya en bancarrota, había quedado en manos de su única heredera. Y vaya manos.

—Chica, a descansar —la voz de su dueña no era una petición, era una orden—. Ya has estado encendida por mucho tiempo y mañana vuelves a pelear. No puedo permitir que se averíe la favorita del público.

—No quiero pelear más.

—Ese no es mi problema.

—Eres un ser despreciable —aunque se había visto orillada durante mucho tiempo a actuar sumisa para no ganarse problemas, el odio dentro de ella era demasiado grande como para que de vez en cuando no se escaparan vestigios de la persona que fue algún día.

Marceline le miró con una ceja alzada, nada sorprendida ante esa respuesta. Estaba acostumbrada a los insultos y las amenazas de muerte de parte de los animatrónicos.

Siendo la única humana entre, literalmente, un montón de máquinas de matar, era de esperarse que aprendiera a sobrellevar las ofensas y maldiciones, sobre todo cuando se las merecía. Incluso les había perdido el miedo, teniendo en sus manos un control que mandaba señales eléctricas y provocaba cortocircuitos en los robots, era prácticamente intocable.

—Sígueme, voy a mostrarte algo.

Caminó sin esperar a la otra y sin voltearse siquiera a verla, sabiendo que al final Chica cedería ante su curiosidad.

Recorrieron los pasillos de la alguna vez conocida como Freddy Fazbear's Pizza inaugurada en 1993, en dirección a la oficina en la que antiguamente operaba el guardia de seguridad de turno, hoy ocupada por la jefa del sitio y la dueña legal de todas las posesiones y ganancias de la cadena de restaurantes.

La pizzería había empezado a tener problemas desde el '83, con asesinatos, espíritus, desapariciones y demás cositas que habían provocado constantes cierres y reaperturas que sumaban una larga deuda con el banco.

Intentos aquí e intentos allá, pero el señor Fazbear nunca pudo realzar su restaurante hacia la gloria. Quebrado, moribundo y dolido, había legado sus fracasos empresariales a su hijastra.

Aquí entraba Marceline en escena, que preocupada por su bienestar económico y el de su madre, tenía que hacer algo por salvarlas a ambas. Su madre se había casado con un viejo rico y durante toda su vida no había tenido que hacer nada más que pedir para tener lo que quería, ¿ahora qué coño haría para subsistir si no sabía hacer nada?

Heredando a los horribles muñecos a los que su padrastro tenía tanto aprecio, se le había ocurrido una idea.

—Supongo que recuerdas a William —la sola mención del hombre que la mató hizo que Chica se tensara—. Perdón, a Springtrap.

Mostrándole una cámara que controlaba desde su pantalla, le enseñó a la gallina una sala a la que ella nunca había entrado. A través de la imagen lograba identificar a Springtrap, a Baby y a Fredbear, encadenados y apagados en una habitación oscura, sin puertas.

—¿No está muerto...? —A los tres los recordaba bien, se habían negado a participar del negocio ilegal del cual vivía Marceline. Creyó que los habían desechado...

Sin embargo al menos ahora sabía por qué ella seguía en este mundo. Al igual que todos sus compañeros, alguna vez fue una niña a la cual William le arrebató la vida. Y hasta que él no muriera, ellos no podrían descansar.

—Es mi sala segura —sonrió, orgullosa de aquel cuarto tapizado escondido tras alguna pared del local—. Es a dónde van los desobedientes... Tú no quieres ir allí, ¿cierto?

—No... —temblando en su sitio, se armó de valor para responder—, no puedes dañarme. Soy la favorita, no puedes deshacerte de mí.

—Acepto el reto —caminando hacia otra habitación e instándola a seguirla, Chica simplemente obedeció debido a lo confundida que esa contestación le había dejado.

Llegaron al almacén, todos los dañados pasaban allí la noche, allí estaban los repuestos y más. Funtime Foxy yacía en el suelo, ya estaba apagado.

La castaña se detuvo frente a una lona que cubría lo que parecían ser varias cajas y diversos objetos de gran tamaño, ocupaban toda una pared del lugar.

—Como sabrás, siempre estoy trabajando en nuevos diseños —comenzó su explicación—. Los Rockstar, por ejemplo, fueron bien recibidos el año pasado.

Chica bien sabía de eso, sabía cómo los clasificaban y publicitaban ante la audiencia.

Ella junto a sus compañeros eran llamados "Old" y estaban hechos para golpear con fuerza bruta. Sus sucesores eran los Toy, que con diseños más pequeños podían ser bastante más rápidos y ágiles. Les seguían los Funtime, especializados en ataques a distancia. Las apuestas entre combates se volvían interesantes con tanta variedad.

Esos eran los animatrónicos que había heredado de su padre. Con las ganancias obtenidas una vez que su negocio dio frutos, había podido crear a los desalmados Rockstar, quienes tenían mejoras considerables en sus trajes, propios de la tecnología actual.

—Tengo que seguir innovando —levantando finalmente la tela blanca, reveló a los muñecos en los que estaba trabajando actualmente—. Algunos son modelos desechados de Henry, a esos los llamé Mediocre Melodies porque vaya que se ganaron el nombre. Hay otros de mi propia cosecha —se giró hacia un animatrónico blanco y con pico en concreto, luciendo una figura femenina—, Funtime Chica, por ejemplo.

—No —la gallina se negó a aceptar lo que veía. No le molestaban en lo absoluto las nuevas versiones, pero sabía que cada vez podrían hacer robots más fuertes y más actuales que ella, y en la situación en la que estaba no le beneficiaba para nada.

—Puedo reemplazarte cuando quiera —amenazó, mirándola fijamente—. Disfruta mientras seas la consentida, y si no quieres acabar como Fredbear o como Lefty, sigue siendo una niña obediente.

Lefty había sido creada con el único propósito de ser una carcasa que aprisionaba a Puppet. Otro más que se había negado a ceder ante Marceline, al parecer ella no había querido "desaparecerle" como a los otros tres. Le servía más en el cuadrilátero.

El silencio que permaneció durante unos segundos fue interrumpido por un suspiro de la humana, quien se dirigió hacia la salida con desdén.

—Ve a dormir, ¿quieres? En un momento iré a desconectarte.

Sin intenciones de buscarse más problemas, Chica se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con todos los demás peleadores, los que no estaban dañados por una lucha, claro. Todos la vieron entrar en silencio y dirigirse a la zona especial construida sólo para ella, beneficios por ser la favorita.

Callados, sólo se dedicaron a esperar a la humana. Ella los apagaba y encendía manualmente, siempre. No tenían contacto con otro ser vivo más que con el mecánico que venía todas las mañanas.

Marceline se aprovechaba de ellos y sus penas le tenían sin cuidado, por no decir que le causaban gracia. Se mofaba de ellos y luego dormía plácidamente, sin ningún tipo de remordimiento. Y no podían hacerle nada. Tenía total control sobre ellos.

* * *

La verdad no sé qué me fumé para escribir esto pero ajkhgjhd me mola escribir cosas poco comunes, sobre todo en este fandom que siento que ya es repetitiva la historia del guardia que se enamora o del pobre animatrónico que sufre xd

Sayonara!


	11. Sollozo

Los personajes y la historia de Five Nights at Freddy's pertenecen a **Scott Cawthon**. La trama de esta historia es de **mi autoría**.

* * *

**Sollozo**

_Pasos pesados y lentos acompañados de un horrible chirrido metálico eran los únicos perturbantes del absoluto silencio nocturno. Escondido en el armario, cubriendo fuertemente su boca, un niño se encargaba de que la quietud se perpetuara._

_No sabía cómo y no sabía por qué, pero un horrible monstruo acechaba su habitación desde varias noches atrás. Nadie iba a ayudarlo, nadie sabía qué pasaba en su cuarto mientras él se suponía que dormía. Alguien de su edad no debería pasar por eso, menos sin compañía._

_Creyó escuchar las pisadas alejarse y pensó que sería su única oportunidad para salir corriendo hacia la habitación de sus padres en busca de protección. Dejó de abrazar sus rodillas contra su pecho y trató de huir, pero supo que el rechinar de la puerta atraería de nuevo la atención del engendro._

_Le oyó venir corriendo y rápidamente volvió a encerrarse, tratando de acallar su respiración acelerada y algunos gimoteos propios de su amargo llanto._

El niño se movió ligeramente en su lecho y llamó la atención de la enfermera que vigilaba que todo estuviera en orden en su habitación. Atraída por el sonido apenas audible que provocó un paciente que llevaba algunos días en coma, se acercó para examinarle.

Le secó un poco la frente con un pañuelo al ver que sudaba, y preocupada se fijó en cómo se estaba acelerando su pulso cardíaco.

_Los músculos de su cara se contraían fuertemente, el llanto le estaba ganando y él sólo quería despertar de esa pesadilla._

_El monstruo le buscaba por toda la recámara, salía, daba una vuelta a la casa y volvía por la otra puerta, claramente frustrado._

_¿Cómo se libraría de eso? ¿Bastaría con aguantar hasta las seis de la mañana?_

_Aun cubriendo sus labios, un único sollozo incontenible se escapó de ellos._

Era la primera señal de vida que daba en días. Ese único sollozo podía ser un buen avance para el deplorable estado del infante.

—¿Puedes oírme? —Preguntó la mujer, con voz suave—. Todo estará bien, tranquilo.

_Ese pequeño error le costaría la vida._

_El espantoso ser claramente escuchó su llanto y abrió las puertas del clóset de par en par, mirando con ojos de locura a su presa._

_El niño chilló cuando miró de frente al inmenso animatrónico amarillo que le hacía sentir incluso más pequeño de lo que era. Le conocía, era el oso Fredbear, el de la pizzería de su padre._

_Haciendo gala de sus miles de dientes que amenazaban con volver a morderle, le sonrió macabramente._

_—Te encontré._

El pitido y la línea plana frente a la pantalla, aún luego de todos sus intentos por reanimar al niño, dejaron bastante triste y decepcionada a la enfermera. Los gajes del oficio aún le afectaban.

Suspirando pesadamente y persignándose frente al cuerpo inerte, lo desconectó de la máquina.

* * *

Corto, menos de 500 palabras, pero qué les digo fue lo que salió y tenía ganas de matar niños xd

Sayonara!


	12. Nieve

**Aviso:** Animatrónicos humanizados.

Los personajes y la historia de Five Nights at Freddy's pertenecen a **Scott Cawthon**. Nozomi pertenece a **Nozomi Nya**. La trama de esta historia es de **mi autoría**.

* * *

**Nieve**

Una ráfaga de viento helado hizo temblar a la anciana y componer una mueca adolorida. Su esposo la sostuvo firme para que no se tambaleara, deteniendo su caminar justo en la entrada de su porche la miró de reojo.

—Este frío no es bueno para ti —trató de detenerla de salir al patio trasero en plena nevada, pero la mujer no se veía con intenciones de obedecerle.

Contrario a eso, en su rostro pálido se formó una sonrisa que acentuó mucho más sus arrugas, dedicándole así una vez más un gesto adorable que le recordaba al animatrónico por qué había pasado toda su vida con una humana en lugar de en la mugrosa pizzería a la que pertenecía.

—Ya nada lo es —aunque su rostro era alegre, las palabras calaron profundo en el metafórico corazón de su marido.

Las enfermedades humanas y la vejez eran cosas a las que Freddy no podía enfrentarse, había tenido muchos años de matrimonio para pensar en eso. Por eso simplemente se dedicaba a cuidar de la mujer sin cuestionarse demasiado lo que podría o no pasarle en el peor de los escenarios. No podía vivir con esa ansiedad.

—Ayúdame —la humana tomó las manos de su marido y comenzó a agacharse ante la mirada extrañada de él—. Quiero recostarme. Luego me ayudarás a levantarme, ¿sí? —Bromeó.

—Estás loca —¿Cómo se le ocurría a una persona de su edad acostarse en la nieve como si nada? No importaba cuán abrigada estuviera, él no se lo permitiría—. Le hará daño a tus huesos.

—Freddy, no sabes cuánto amo la nieve y los recuerdos que me trae —pensativo, quizás por haberse distraído, terminó de ayudar a la mujer y la dejó suavemente sobre el manto blanco, sentándose a su lado.

_—Nunca había tocado la nieve —inexpresivo, y no tan maravillado como a Nozomi le habría gustado verlo, el castaño se atrevió a explorar las afueras de la pizzería sólo porque su novia se lo había pedido._

_—¡Entonces deberías alegrarte más! —Formó con sus manos una bola de nieve y se la lanzó directo al pecho. Él sólo miró su traje, se limpió y volvió su mirada monótona a la chica—. Venga, una sonrisita._

_—Yo no hago eso._

La primera vez que estuvo en contacto con la nieve y la primera vez que salieron de la pizzería juntos. Era obvio que eso era lo que recordaba su mujer.

Lo cierto es que él guardaba esos recuerdos incluso mucho mejor que ella, pues la capacidad de su memoria literalmente no le permitía borrar nada de lo que había vivido en todo el tiempo en que existió como un animatrónico.

Siendo ella una chiquilla a la que su familia obligó a trabajar, acabó arribando el local a sus escasos veinte años. Por supuesto que no quería estar ahí, pero al final por una razón u otra acabó quedándose.

Quizás esa razón era él.

_—¿No tienes ganas de irte de aquí? —Preguntó, recostándose de su hombro y admirando las estrellas._

_—Siempre._

_—¿Por qué no lo haces?_

_—Soy un objeto, ¿recuerdas? Literalmente pertenezco aquí. No puedo sólo irme._

_—Escápate conmigo —bromeó._

_—Te inculparían —contestó, siendo que ya había evaluado la posibilidad bastante tiempo atrás._

Freddy tenía demasiadas cosas que agradecerle a su esposa. Sentía que haberse dedicado a cuidarla atentamente era poco comparado a lo que ella había hecho por él.

Siendo él un "objeto", podía ser comerciado como uno, así fue como Nozomi pudo comprarlo y liberarlo del sitio horrible en el que creyó que se pudriría hasta el final de los tiempos. No extrañaba a sus compañeros, sabía que al igual que él encontrarían a alguien que les amara y estarían bien.

Amarla y protegerla era lo mínimo que se merecía. Y no es como si las buenas acciones que hicieron un por el otro fueron algún tipo de intercambio que debiera pagarse, pero él sentía que le debía la vida y más.

Todo lo que sabía lo había aprendido con ella. Había sido paciente con su mal carácter, le había dado la oportunidad de adaptarse a las costumbres humanas, de trabajar honradamente, de ser un miembro de la sociedad, de ser uno más de ellos.

Habían tenido algunos hijos, adoptados, por supuesto, y a día de hoy ya les habían hecho abuelos. Jamás creyó poder sentir algo más allá del odio pero, muy honestamente, se sentía realizado. Habían tenido una vida plena.

Mirando hacia la nada, con su rostro serio de siempre, escuchó a Nozomi comenzar una tos que rápidamente se transformó en una risita inocente de esas que ella siempre hacía.

—Freddy —tosiendo un poco más, acercó su mano lentamente hacia la del contrario y éste la tomó. No volteó a verla, por eso no pudo apreciar cómo brillaban los ojos soñadores que su chica le dedicaba desde la primera vez que lo vio—. ¿Qué harás cuando me vaya?

Una punzada impropia de un robot le atravesó el pecho, aunque no dudó un segundo en responder.

—Desconectarme —aquello era el equivalente de un animatrónico para morir. Apagarse para no volver a encenderse. No importaba realmente qué pasara con su cuerpo, sólo esperaba que su alma finalmente pudiera descansar.

—No deberías... —en otros tiempos habría intentado convencerle de continuar su vida sin ella, pero a estas altura ya sabía que eso sería perder el tiempo.

—No quiero seguir existiendo en un mundo sin ti.

Enternecida, los ojos de la anciana se llenaron de lágrimas. Apretó con sus débiles fuerzas la mano del contrario, sonriendo ampliamente.

—Sabes que te amo, ¿cierto?

—Sí.

Nozomi no necesitaba otra respuesta, sabía que lo suyo era recíproco.

Al girarse para verla, algo casi inédito ocurrió. Mirando a la mujer sobre el suelo, recostada con ojos perdidos y sonriendo a la nada, con su cabello albino que no permitía que las canas se notasen mezclándose con el blanco de la nieve, una sonrisa involuntaria se formó en la cara de Freddy.

La veía tan hermosa como siempre, sin importar cuántos años hubieran pasado. Seguía siendo ella, y eso era lo que la hacía bella.

Él no podía envejecer, y cuando la eternidad es tu condena, no poder morir naturalmente es la peor de las torturas. Claro que a lo largo de los años se había encargado de hacer "arreglos" en su cuerpo para aparentar que los años le afectaban en algo, pues verse eternamente joven podría ser sospechoso para las personas a su alrededor.

—¿Me estás viendo? —La preguntó la sacó de sus pensamientos para volver a apreciar a la persona frente a él. Era cierto, ella apenas podía distinguir su silueta y, quizás, algunos detalles del paisaje a su alrededor. Era normal en una persona legalmente ciega, más con su edad y con su albinismo—. ¡Deja de hacerlo! —Tosió—. Ven aquí.

Obedeció sin rechistar, recostándose muy suavemente en su hombro y abrazándola como un niño que busca calor en su madre. Nozomi, ya con la poca fuerza que tenía, alzó su mano para acariciar el cabello castaño y lacio de su esposo. Eso siempre la relajaba.

En su vida nunca había creído en Dios, pero sin duda estaba muy agradecida con él por darle la vida que le dio. No importaba si haber hallado al amor de su vida era cosa del destino, de un ser divino o una agradable coincidencia en el camino de dos seres minúsculos en la inmensidad del universo, sólo sabía que había sido plenamente feliz y con ello bastaba.

Cerró los ojos y el nivel de tranquilidad fue absoluto. No había nada en su vida que podría cambiar para mejor. Hasta sus errores y sus malos ratos habían sido perfectos, y no había nada más satisfactorio que descansar sabiendo que no se arrepentía de nada.

—Nozomi.

...

—¿Nozomi?

...

—Nozomi, despierta.

...

—¿Nozomi...?

...

—Te amo...

* * *

HOLA ESO ESTÁ HECHO PARA QUE LLOREN JAJAJAJA

Sayonara!


	13. Casualidad

Los personajes y la historia de Five Nights at Freddy's pertenecen a **Scott Cawthon**. Los personajes y la trama de esta historia son de **mi autoría**.

* * *

**Casualidad**

Sentirse culpable por no haber podido evitar una tragedia era el sentimiento más horriblemente doloroso que podía experimentar una madre.

Claro que los años habían pasado y una aprendía a vivir con esa pena, pero cual cicatriz la muerte de un hijo era una marca grande de la que jamás podría deshacerse. Una herida profunda que, a veces, volvía a abrirse y a sangrar, y ardía tan intensamente como la primera vez.

Tal vez regresar al lugar donde su niño había desaparecido era un acto genuinamente masoquista, sin embargo mientras tuviera a su cargo a una chiquilla hambrienta y caprichosa, tendría el deber de cumplir con sus peticiones, y si ella quería ir a la asquerosa pizzería de los animatrónicos, su niñera debía llevarla. Por eso le pagaban.

Los eventos de la noche en que perdió a su pequeño era mejor no recordarlos. Luego de eso y de un largo periodo de luto y depresión, decidió que no volvería a tener un hijo. ¿Cómo sería capaz de cuidarlo, si apenas en un descuido le habían quitado la vida a su más grande tesoro?

Fue difícil pero gracias al apoyo de una familia bien acomodada de la zona pudo salir adelante. Le ayudaron económicamente y le ofrecieron trabajo bien pagado cuidando a la menor de la familia. Era la primera muestra de generosidad que veía en muchos, muchos años.

Cuando se embarazó a los trece años sus parientes le dieron la espalda. A día de hoy no sabía nada de ellos. Se había ido a vivir con el padre de la criatura, pero este también la abandonó y ni siquiera se dignaba a pagar la manutención a tiempo.

La niña, emocionada, tomó la mano de su cuidadora y corrió hacia el Rincón Pirata, donde el Capitán Foxy terminaba su función.

Sonrió inconscientemente al verla tan alegre. Era adorable.

Su hijo y el hermano mayor de esa niña habían sido muy amigos, así la joven conocía a la mujer adinerada que, al igual que ella, había perdido a un hijo en aquella pizzería. Aquella señora de alta sociedad había sido una de las pocas personas que la habían tratado bien en toda su vida.

—¡Estuvo genial! —Chilló, risueña, alzando sus manitas al aire—. ¡Quiero verlo otra vez!

—¿Otra vez? —Rio, tomándola en brazos—. Ya es tarde, comeremos pizza y volveremos a casa.

—¿Qué? ¡No quiero! —Pataleando, estaba dispuesta a iniciar una rabieta, como la niña mimada que era—. ¡Quiero quedarme con el pirata!

—El Capitán Foxy va a estar ocupado —viendo hacia el robot, que parecía devolverles la mirada de manera muy fija, se giró sin prestarle mucha atención y se dirigió hacia una mesa—. Va a navegar y a tener muchas aventuras para contarte la próxima vez, pero no se admiten niños en su barco.

La niña lo pensó como si fuera la cosa más razonable del mundo y finalmente se mantuvo tranquila.

Foxy, por su parte, siguió observando atentamente a la mujer que lidiaba perfectamente con la que aparentemente era su hija. Incluso luego que las cortinas se cerraran al terminar su show, se hizo un pequeño espacio entre ambas para poder espiarlas.

Es que esa persona de cabellos blondos y actitud maternal se le hacía sumamente familiar, y no sabía exactamente el por qué. Veía cientos de padres y madres con sus hijos todo el tiempo, pero la manera en la que aquella mujer en específico jugueteaba, regañaba y reía con la pequeña le llamaba muchísimo la atención, quién sabría por qué.

Sentía que le conocía de antes. ¿Quién sería? Él no podía olvidar rostros, estaba en su programación, todo se guardaba en su memoria. ¿Entonces por qué se sentía así de extraño?

Las únicas cosas que no recordaba eran las ocurridas antes de su muerte. Todo era borroso y doloroso, tampoco se esforzaba mucho en pensar en ello. ¿Es que acaso en vida le había conocido?

Ya no importaba, la mujer se había levantado con la infante y se dirigían hacia la salida, probablemente no volvería a verla nunca más.

Quién sabe, tal vez era una simple casualidad que la hermosa chica rubia que visitó la pizzería se pareciera tanto a su madre.


	14. Ladrones

Los personajes y la historia de Five Nights at Freddy's pertenecen a **Scott Cawthon**. La trama de esta historia es de **mi autoría**.

* * *

**Ladrones**

Luego de matar al guardia de seguridad nocturno, como de costumbre, Chica, Toy Chica y Mangle se dirigían entre risas y charlas amenas hacia la cocina. Era un lugar privado, donde no había cámaras que les vigilaran ni chicos que las molestaran.

Gustaban de pasar la madrugada ahí, preparar pizza o algo parecido, chismear y reír en general. Era su Ladie's Night.

—¿Ya escucharon los rumores? —con un trozo de pizza en su mano y haciendo un ademán exagerado con la otra, Toy Chica llamó la atención de las otras dos.

¿A dónde se iba lo que comían? Esa era una excelente pregunta.

—Parece que alguien ha estado robando a la pizzería —susurró, como si fuera un secreto, aunque sólo estuvieran ellas tres ahí.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible? —Ambas se asombraron ante aquello, sin embargo fue la zorrita quien se adelantó a responder—. Si estamos aquí todo el día y nunca hemos visto a nadie.

—¡Lo sé! Es súper extraño —tragó lo que masticaba antes de seguir hablando—. Sospechan de los trabajadores nocturnos, los que se quedan antes que llegue el guardia.

—Qué sinvergüenza —Chica ya había acabado con su parte y sólo le quedaba negar con la cabeza de manera desaprobatoria—. Quien sea el ladrón que lo esté haciendo, tengo ganas de matarlo.

—Y yo —confesó la rosada—. Es cuestión de tiempo para que actualicen nuestro sistema de reconocimiento facial y sepamos quién es el criminal.

No se detuvieron mucho en aquel tema y sólo continuaron con lo suyo durante el resto de la madrugada. La noche se les pasaba rápido, pues genuinamente se divertían entre las tres, ya sea con las ocurrencias de alguna o con la manera de gesticular de otra, siempre se entretenían y el tiempo pasaba volando.

Fue así como, pasadas las cinco de la mañana, la puerta se abrió provocando que las tres miraran con odio al perturbador de su ambiente.

—Chicas —les llamó el oso Toy—. Ya casi son las seis, vuelvan a sus puestos.

—¿Cuántas veces te hemos dicho que no entres aquí? —Aunque de mala gana, todas obedecieron mientras Chica 2.0 le reclamaba a Toy Freddy.

—Uy, perdón por querer avisarles de la hora —giró los ojos, cansado de que las tres trataran de hacer de una simple cocina algún tipo de club exclusivo al que los hombres de la pizzería no podían entrar—. De todas formas ya no van a poder estar ahí secreteando. Van a poner una cámara en la cocina.

Las tres se sorprendieron por la noticia, esperando que fuera una broma desagradable de las que el oso solía hacer.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué harían eso? —Volvió a preguntar.

—¿No se enteraron? Parece que alguien ha estado robando los ingredientes de la cocina y quieren descubrir quién... Un momento... —Toy Freddy se giró a verlas cuando los cablecitos en su cabeza finalmente conectaron.

Ellas parecían igual de consternadas que él, mirándose entre todos y sin saber qué hacer. Sinceramente no se esperaban ser las ladronas de su propia pizzería.

* * *

Empecé la universidad y es posible que el resto de capítulos de este fictober sean igual de cortos y sencillos que este. No quiero dejar el fictober así que haré lo que pueda.

Sayonara!


	15. Heridas

Los personajes y la historia de Five Nights at Freddy's pertenecen a **Scott Cawthon**. La trama de esta historia es de **mi autoría**.

* * *

**Heridas**

Para un animatrónico con tan alto nivel de inteligencia artificial, era casi ofensivo trabajar en una mugrosa y mediocre pizzería.

Mejor dicho, un simulador de pizzería.

Sabían que sus capacidades iban más allá de cantar para niños. ¿Pero qué podían hacer? Estaban preparados para hacer eso... y ya. Sus vidas no tenían mucho más propósito.

Para un ser consciente y emocional, como lo es un humano, eso puede ser bastante desalentador. Pero para un robot cuyos objetivos de vida están pre-programados realmente no hay mucho en el mundo para vivir o experimentar, ni siquiera para dedicarse a ello.

Todo eso desde la perspectiva de un animatrónico edición Rockstar, quienes aun así podían percibir que algunos muñecos alrededor tenían capacidades más allá de lo meramente instalado en sus cerebros, que ellos obviamente no poseían. Scrap Baby era un buen ejemplo, o la extraña Lefty, que nadie sabía de dónde había salido, sólo había llegado.

En pocas palabras, ellas sentían demasiado, y los Rockstar, más bien nada. Y no podían sentirse mal al respecto. Pero sí les producía bastantes dudas.

—Foxy, otra vez tu brazo —aunque siempre todos sonreían por los diseños de sus trajes, la voz de Rockstar Freddy fue completamente monótona.

El susodicho miró al suelo sólo para encontrarse con su extremidad tirada. Ni siquiera había notado cuándo se había caído.

—Rayos —exclamó probablemente una de las palabras más "fuertes" en su léxico apto para menores—. Creo que mi traje está herido.

—Dañado, querrás decir —le corrigió Chica, jugueteando con sus maracas.

—Herido —reafirmó—. Es lo que dicen los humanos cuando algo falla en sus sistemas.

—Creo que son conceptos distintos —el último integrante del grupo intervino.

—¿Y cuál es la diferencia?

—Las cosas se dañan, las personas se hacen heridas.

—Entonces es lo mismo para dos especies distintas.

—¿Supongo que hay otra diferencia? —Sugirió el oso.

—Las heridas sangran —intervino la chica.

—No todas.

—Pero una herida no tiene que ser siempre superficial —acotó Bonnie—. Los humanos hablan de herir sentimientos y sufrir por cosas internas no necesariamente relacionadas con su salud física.

—Entonces es el dolor lo que caracteriza la herida —todos miraron atentamente a la amarilla cuando propuso algo en lo que ellos no habían pensado aún—. Las cosas que se dañan, como nosotros, no pueden sentir eso, como lo hacen los humanos.

Un silencio momentáneo pareció darle la razón a la gallina y acabar con la conversación, aunque la curiosidad de Foxy no quedase del todo saciada.

—¿Qué se sentirá... sentir?

Ninguno respondió, ni siquiera había palabras en sus bases de datos para describir algo lo más mínimamente parecido a lo que preguntaba el zorro sin haberlo sentido antes.

Los humanos se quejaban siempre de sus heridas, de su dolor. ¿Se quejarían si no pudieran sentir nada?


	16. Cabaret

**Aviso:** Animatrónicos humanizados.

Los personajes y la historia de Five Nights at Freddy's pertenecen a **Scott Cawthon**. Los personajes y la trama de esta historia son de **mi autoría**.

* * *

**Cabaret**

—Buenas noches y gracias por estar aquí —la comediante sobre el escenario recibió el cálido aplauso del público con una sonrisa confiada y bajó para dirigirse al backstage a prepararse para continuar con su jornada laboral.

Algunos de sus compañeros la felicitaron por su rutina de stand-up y ella sólo pudo agradecer de manera alegre en lo que se dirigía a un baño para cambiarse. El vestido rojo y ceñido que traía no era especialmente cómodo, sin embargo las mallas de red y los tacones negros los conservaría.

No le desagradaba del todo que ahora su uniforme incluyera falda y corsé, sin embargo sí le incomodaba a un poco, estaba acostumbrada a la ropa suelta y a andar cómoda. Qué se le iba a hacer, si ahora las noches de la pizzería iban a ser ambientadas como un cabaré del siglo pasado, ella debía atenerse a los lineamientos.

—Buen show, Gabriela. La próxima vez estaría bien que diera risa —la voz burlona del zorro le indicó que claramente lo decía sólo para molestarla. Sonrió, ella le había visto entre el público y había reído tanto como los demás.

—Mira, ahora parece que el gracioso eres tú —esquivándolo para poder entregar un pedido a la mesa correspondiente, continuó su camino de vuelta a la cocina o atendiendo a quien la llamase, siempre con el pirata tras ella.

Los meses que tenía trabajando como mesera le habían permitido relacionarse un poco con los animatrónicos de la pizzería, quienes al parecer tenían conciencia humana. Aunque al principio les temía por todos los rumores que los rodeaban, decidió no cuestionárselo demasiado y simplemente llevarse bien con ellos, así había hecho por un buen tiempo.

—Nah, no se me da la comedia, no me gustaría subirme a un escenario para dar vergüenza ajena.

—¿Seguro? —Lo miró con las cejas alzadas y una sonrisa antes de girarse y continuar con su labor.

—Vale, pero yo literalmente fui hecho para eso, ¿cuál es tu excusa? —La vio un poco saturada al intentar llevar varias bebidas a la vez así que le ayudó con su única mano.

—A mí me pagan —se carcajeó ante el silencio del pirata que indicaba su derrota.

Foxy no solía comportarse así de sociable y agradable con nadie, Gabriela hacía rato que había notado eso. Era obvio el interés del pelirrojo hacia ella, empero le parecía mejor no hacerle mucho caso y esperar a que le pasara. Él seguía siendo un muñeco, y ella una humana.

—¿No tienes nada que hacer? —Le cuestionó al notar que él todavía la seguía por el laberinto de mesas que ella conocía a la perfección por la habilidad adquirida con la experiencia de meses.

—A menos que un adulto quiera escuchar mis aventuras navegando los siete mares, no —era cierto que cuando no había niños en el local y éste se alimentaba de los shows nocturnos como el que Gabriela acababa de dar, no había mucho que él y sus compañeros pudieran hacer.

Por las noches tenían libertad para pasearse por la pizzería, pues nadie realmente les prestaba demasiada atención. Como adulto eran más interesantes los cantantes, las bailarinas, las actuaciones en general; los shows limitados e infantiles de los animatrónicos resultaban muy fuera de lugar en un sitio que cumplía la función de taberna.

Desde que habían empezado a implementar esos nuevos horarios, Gaby había querido estar sobre ese escenario. Egocéntrica como sólo ella, necesitaba sobresalir en ese sitio, quería llamar la atención, pero sus jefes, no muy familiarizados con el stand-up, no se lo habían permitido. Agradecía que uno de los artistas que debían presentarse hubiera cancelado a último momento, de otra forma no habría podido dar su despliegue de comedia si no fuera para rellenar el espacio vacío.

—¿Entonces puedes ayudarme con algunas mesas? —Sin embargo su trabajo seguía siendo el de una mesera, y como la mayoría de sus compañeros habían elegido el turno diurno cuando hicieron el cambio, tener poca gente atendiendo a esas horas podía ser agobiante.

El pirata accedió ante los ojos de cachorrito y se retiró a otro sitio mientras ella atendía un llamado de algún comensal.

—Lindura, ¿por qué no te quedaste con el vestido rojo? —Giró los ojos y se limitó a recoger la vajilla vacía de la mesa, tratando de ignorar la mirada claramente lasciva del tipo. Al trabajar en un sitio familiar no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de comentarios muy fuera de lugar, sin embargo con unas pocas semanas en el turno nocturno se dio cuenta que tendría que habituarse a ello—. No me malentiendas, linda, también te ves bien así.

Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse y a olvidarse de aquello, cuando sintió una mano rozar sus piernas de manera muy brusca. El degenerado había logrado levantar su falda, pero si la castaña no se hubiera alejado por reflejo al sentirse ultrajada, probablemente habría podido tocar bastante más.

—¡¿Qué coño le pasa?! —No era de las que callaba por temor a perder su trabajo ni mucho menos a hacer un escándalo. No permitiría que la ofendieran de esa manera, y de tener las manos desocupadas seguramente se habría defendido físicamente.

El hombre notó varias miradas sobre él, atraídas por el gritó que se oyó ligeramente por encima de la música alta. Aquello le hizo sentir algo intimidado, por lo que una reacción defensiva de su parte no era para nada descabellada.

—¡Pues con esa falda que llevas qué esperabas! —Sólo consiguió hacer rabiar más a la chica. Al parecer unas medias de red y enseñar algo los hombros ya era suficiente invitación para tocar su cuerpo sin su consentimiento—. Bah, así son todas las zorras cabareteras como tú, van enseñando las nalgas y después no quieren que uno reaccione como hombre.

Para cuando Gabriela quiso responder, ya el hombre tenía clavado un garfio en su pecho y comenzaba a brotar sangre desde su boca. Los gritos no se hicieron esperar.

...

Prisionero de su propia Cueva Pirata, caminando de un lado a otro como una bestia enjaulada, Foxy sólo podía esperar, impaciente, alguna noticia sobre lo que pasaría con él.

—Foxy —sus orejas se levantaron al oír la voz femenina, y se giró para ver a la mesera entrar. Se sentía avergonzado, no quería que la chica le viera en ese estado—. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—¿Crees que iba a dejar que ese tipo te hiciera lo que quisiera sin tener consecuencias? —Gruñó en respuesta, sin pensárselo ni por un momento.

—No era motivo para... —no pudo completar la frase, el sólo recordar la escena frente a sus ojos le producían náuseas.

Él ya no supo qué decir, y sólo bajó la mirada, esperando no ser una decepción para ella.

—¿Sabes...? —Luego de un rato de silencio, la voz ronca del zorro se volvió a oír—. ¿Sabes qué me va a pasar?

La castaña suspiró y hundió su cara en uno de los espacios entre las rejas, sosteniendo con ambas manos los barrotes a cada lado. Le dolía ver así a la persona, o robot, que, aunque de una forma bastante cuestionable, la había defendido.

—Aún no. El tipo está en el hospital, dependiendo de lo que pase con él, el jefe decidirá.

Otro silencio se apoderó del sitio, dejando sólo espacio para los pensamientos de preocupación y arrepentimiento que parecían hacer más ruido que nunca en los cerebros de cada uno.

Foxy se acercó a ella y juntó su frente con la humana, admirando de cerca su sonrojo y su expresión sorprendida. Quería besarla, ¡cuánto quería besarla! Pero hacerlo sin su permiso sólo lo convertiría en el tipo de escoria que él había castigado la noche anterior.

Se quedaron así por un rato hasta que un grupo de hombres irrumpieron en el lugar, alegando seguir las órdenes de sus superiores sobre el destino del zorro.

—¿Qué...? ¡Quítenme las manos de encima! —No le dio tiempo a hacer demasiado cuando ya tenía a todos sobre él, tratando de contenerlo e inmovilizarlo. Se necesitaban cinco hombres para retenerlo, y aun así se les dificultaba.

—Esperen, ¿qué le van a hacer? —Gabriela no pudo detenerlos cuando entraron sólo veía con semblante intranquilo cómo trataban de someter a Foxy.

—¡Que me suelten, he dicho! —Nunca dejó de luchar aunque al final fuese inútil.

Le habían dominado lo suficiente como para poder hacer una abertura en su traje, justo en su nuca, apartar un par de cables y cortar uno en concreto. Habría caído de rodillas de no estar aún sujetado por los hombres.

Murmuró algo ininteligible mirando fijamente a Gabriela antes de cerrar sus ojos y caer desconectado. Probablemente, sería lo último que vería.

* * *

Ayer no había señal de ningún tipo, llegué de la universidad y en lo que me bañaba y hacía mis cosas ya se había ido.

Me da mucho asco que vivir en un país tercermundista sea lo que me haga "perder" el Fictober, pero bueno, yo sé que lo escribí a tiempo así que lo voy a continuar.

Sayonara!


	17. Colmillos

**Aviso:** Animatrónicos humanizados.

Los personajes y la historia de Five Nights at Freddy's pertenecen a **Scott Cawthon**. Los personajes y la trama de esta historia son de **mi autoría**.

* * *

**Colmillos**

_La sangre entre sus colmillos goteaba, tan roja e intensa como podía ser. Al hombre que tenía en frente ahora le faltaba literalmente la mitad de su cabeza, se la había arrancado de un solo mordisco._

_La gente gritaba pero a ella no le importaba, sólo saboreaba el gusto férreo en el líquido carmín que ahora la cubría. Sus ojos parecían desorbitados, idos, muertos, y los trozos de carne y pelo entre sus dientes tardarían días en ser removidos completamente._

_Frente a ella, la prueba ferviente de su temperamento y su paciencia sumamente limitada: La Mordida del '87._

—¿Maggie? —El llamado de su chica la sacó de sus pensamientos. A veces olvidaba el tonto nombre que había elegido como su nueva identidad.

—¿Amor? —contestó, haciendo notar que no estaba prestando atención.

—Que si te dolió la mordida.

—¿Cuál mordida? —Se tensó inmediatamente. ¿Cómo demonios había averiguado...?

—La de la niña —señaló a la bebé que descansaba entre los brazos de "Maggie", quien usaba una de las manos de su madre como rasca encías—. No me estás poniendo atención.

—Oh —sacó su mano babeada de la pequeña boca infantil y se limpió de su pantalón—. No es nada.

Lo cierto es que la chiquilla mordía fuerte, aunque por su condición animatrónica no le había afectado. Por suerte, su hija apenas y tenía encías, y no podía heredar sus filosos y amenazantes colmillos.

—No digas eso, Marcy —besó la frente de su pareja de forma cariñosa—. Sólo estaba distraída.

—¿En qué pensabas?

Por supuesto que no podía contarle sus verdaderos pensamientos. Había escapado del lugar en el que todo eso había ocurrido y había logrado adaptarse al mundo real para llevar una vida normal. Si alguien se llegase a enterar, sobre todo Marceline, de su turbio origen, todo lo que había construido durante años se desmoronaría en segundos.

—Cosas... del pasado, nada importante.

—¿De cuando trabajabas en esa pizzería? —Aquello era casi lo único que sabía del pasado de la robot, y probablemente lo único que era cierto. Mangle se limitó a asentir con la cabeza—. Nunca me hablas de eso...

La albina suspiró, mirando a su hija juguetear con sus propias manos. Le aterraba la idea de perder todo lo que tenía.

—No me agradan esos recuerdos —concluyó.

Ambas prefirieron dejarlo allí y olvidarse de ello. Era lo mejor.

Mangle tenía una nueva vida y, en serio, no necesitaba ni quería recordar nada de las anteriores. Nadie tenía que conocer las sangrientas fábulas que narraban sus colmillos.


	18. Calidez

Los personajes y la historia de Five Nights at Freddy's pertenecen **Scott Cawthon**. La trama de esta historia es de **mi autoría**.

* * *

**Calidez**

Abajo, en el frío sótano, no se sentía ni el menor resplandor del sol.

Brillaban únicamente los ojos del animatrónico presente, que lo miraban fijamente en medio de su agonizante llanto silencioso.

Cada segundo que pasaba era un incremento del insoportable dolor, cada lágrima ardía como si fuese la última.

Decir que estaba asustado era poco para lo que realmente sentía. ¿Moriría? ¿Finalmente acabaría tal sufrimiento?

Estaba tendido en el suelo, herido, gorgoteando sangre sin parar.

Francamente no entendía por qué lo había escogido a él. Claro, la mente de un niño no podía comprender por qué alguien querría matarlo por mero placer. Probablemente la de un adulto tampoco.

Gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, o eso intentaba, pero viendo que nadie iba en su auxilio, asumió que nadie lo escuchaba.

Hacía demasiado frío y poco a poco su respiración se volvía cada vez más dificultosa, como si el llanto y la sangre en su garganta comenzaran a ahogarle, a asfixiarle.

Ingenuamente, el niño pensaba, muy dentro de sí, que su rescate llegaría. Tenía que llegar.

Jesús era su salvador, no podría abandonar a un pequeño que tenía toda su vida y sus esperanzas depositadas en él. No podría ignorar el pedido de ayuda de un inocente.

¿Karma? Si apenas entendía cómo funcionaba el mundo, alguien de tan corta edad no podía haber hecho algo tan malo para merecer ese castigo. Debía salvarse. Confiaba en que lo haría.

Lástima que no fuera así.

Movió sus brazos en un vago intento por apoyar su peso de los mismos y poder levantarse, quería escapar de allí. Mala idea.

Nada más bastó un ligero movimiento para chillar y volver al suelo, sintió cómo las heridas en todo su cuerpo se abrían incluso más.

Ñácaras, moratones, quemaduras, había marcas de todo en su pequeño cuerpecito maltrecho. No había nada que un chiquillo de su edad pudiera hacer para defenderse de su agresor.

Oyó al muñeco reír, y aquello le erizó la piel. Ese desgraciado aún era capaz de burlarse de su agonía.

Podrían haber pasado unas tres horas, fácilmente, desde que lo había atacado. Y él, el asesino de ojos grises, no se había movido de su sitio desde entonces. Disfrutaba su sufrimiento.

Qué tormentoso era aquel proceso de desangramiento que estaba atravesando. Ya en su semiinconsciencia tosía débilmente, intentando aferrarse a la vida.

Rendirse parecía ser la opción más sensata y menos dolorosa. No quería hacerlo, pero reconocía que era cada vez más difícil mantenerse despierto...

Springtrap se deshizo de su propia cabeza para revelar su identidad, luego siguió con el resto del traje. Un hombre de ropas moradas era el que controlaba a aquel muñeco que alguna vez había sido su admiración.

Tiró la botarga al suelo y le miró por unos minutos más, con la misma expresión macabra y seria que sólo cambió en algunos momentos para reírse de él.

Un rato después, el tipo acabó por salir del sitio. Vaya, ¿tan miserable debía verse como para ya ni siquiera ser entretenimiento suficiente para un psicópata?

Viéndose solo y siendo el asqueroso olor de su propia sangre lo único que sus sentidos podían percibir a esas alturas, se preguntó si aquello sería lo último que sentiría. Qué decepcionante, ni siquiera podría deleitarse por última vez con algún olor relajante que le dejara morir en paz.

Waffles calientes por la mañana, tierra mojada, ropa recién lavada. Eran tantas las cosas de las que se perdería, que ya no podría volver a disfrutar, desde las más grandes y obvias hasta las más pequeñas y tontas como la calidez de los brazos de su madre. Ya nada de eso tendría sentido.

Xilografías en su piel narraban una historia trágica, la de su abrupto final. Su autopsia tardaría un buen rato en realizarse con tantas cicatrices. Si es que hallaban su cuerpo.

Ya no había nada que hacer. Hacía rato que sus ojos se habían cerrado, y con el deseado abrazo de su madre en mente, dio su último suspiro.

Zozobra era el único sentimiento que quedaba en el ambiente. Esa sensación tan triste resultó ser en lo que se había transformado el niño alegre que alguna vez fue, había sido el destino escogido para él.

* * *

AQUÍ YA SON LAS DOCE ASÍ QUE YA ES 18

Tengo cosas que hacer mañana y ya me estoy acostando tarde. Lol soy lo mejor.

Sayonara!


	19. Lazo

Los personajes y la historia de Five Nights at Freddy's pertenecen a **Scott Cawthon**. La trama de esta historia es de **mi autoría**.

* * *

**Lazo**

Frente a un grupo de personas que celebraban y unos cuantos periodistas que inmortalizaban el momento con fotografías y escribiendo notas sobre el tema, Henry Fazbear caminó al centro con una sonrisa, elegante como siempre.

Se dispuso a dar un discurso en honor a su nueva creación: Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Atraction. Un sitio creado únicamente con el fin de burlarse de los rumores "falsos" que rodeaban a su preciada cadena de restaurantes. Sólo para que el público viera lo confiado y despreocupado que reaccionaba con respecto al tema.

Al acercarse a la cinta roja que, adornada por un enorme lazo, limitaba el acceso al local aún cerrado, su sonrisa por un momento se volvió retorcida, incluso maligna. Cuánto disfrutaba sacar dinero de sus desgracias. O mejor aún, de las desgracias de otros.

La principal atracción de su nueva propiedad era un antiguo muñeco oxidado que por su deplorable aspecto combinaba perfectamente con la ambientación del sitio: el viejo Spring Bonnie, por fin salía a la luz para una vez más dar su show luego de años atrapado en una sala segura.

Henry sabía quién estaba dentro de ese traje y por qué emanaba ese hedor a putrefacción que todos sus empleados, por temor a la verdad, decidieron ignorar. Henry también sabía que él estaba atrapado, sufriendo, y sabía que se lo merecía.

Pero no era el único que se sentía aprisionado por sus propios errores.

¿Que si estaba bien que le mantuviera cautivo y le condenara a darle dinero a costa de su tortuosa existencia? Sí, no, no y sí, le daba igual. Ese malnacido, ese, el que se hacía llamar su amigo, quien comió en su mesa y durmió en su cama, su socio más confiable, le había robado a Henry lo más preciado que tenía, lo único que estaba por encima de todos sus bienes materiales: había asesinado a su niña. Y mira que había cosas para robarle a un hombre avaro y poderoso como lo era Fazbear, pero robarle la vida a su hija era imperdonable. El maldito de William Afton no merecía piedad alguna, al menos a ojos de su antiguo compañero.

"La moral y la ética son completamente subjetivas", dijo, ya hacia el final de su discurso. "Así que, sin importar lo que otros digan, siempre debes hacer lo que tú consideres correcto", culminó, y la gente le aplaudió como nunca. Nadie entendía el contexto en el que realmente aquello estaba dicho.

El dueño del alma que ahora poseía a Springtrap fue el responsable de la mayor depresión de su vida, del descenso precipitado de sus riquezas, de la mala fama de su pizzería, de impedir que pudiera realizar su más grande sueño. Era, por mucho, la peor persona que jamás conocería.

Ahora lo tenía capturado, a su disposición. ¿Que si era más fácil matarlo con sus propias manos como tantas veces había soñado? Por supuesto, pero Henry consideró que sería una mejor venganza permitirle quedarse en este mundo, con la condición de ser su esclavo por el resto de su existencia. ¿Qué mejor que ganar dinero a costas de su dolor?

Claro que había riesgos, quizá Springtrap seguiría matando ahí dentro, pero eso no le importaba demasiado. Nunca lo había hecho. Las muertes de los niños eran trágicas, pero no eran de su incumbencia a menos que afectaran su negocio.

Las faltas de William iban más allá, había tocado un punto muy sensible en Henry y ahora su odio y su eterna rivalidad eran muy, muy personales.

Estaba cansado de pensar en él, en el villano de su historia. En que había sido su amigo alguna vez, en que creyó que habían tenido una conexión, algo verdaderamente amistoso y genuino. En que se volvió su peor enemigo, su peor pesadilla, y ahora no había un día en que durmiese tranquilo, sin poder pensar en todas las formas en las que le gustaría torturar a ese desgraciado.

Hoy eso se acababa. Hoy su venganza se cobraba. Hoy se sentía realizado.

Dando por inaugurado el lugar, en medio de aplausos y vitoreo, cortó la cinta y esta cayó llenándose de barro y suciedad del suelo.

El lazo estaba roto.

Hoy, por fin, en su mente había tranquilidad.


	20. Luna

**Aviso:** Animatrónicos humanizados.

Los personajes y la historia de Five Nights at Freddy's pertenecen a **Scott Cawthon**. Los personajes y la trama de esta historia son de **mi autoría**.

* * *

**Luna**

Toy Freddy no entendía cómo había llegado a esa situación, sin duda era lo más absurdo que podría pasarle como animatrónico. A pesar de su trabajo, él odiaba a los niños. Aborrecía a esos pequeños mocosos malcriados que chillaban y correteaban por el lugar siendo molestos todo el tiempo. Por eso era surrealista la escena que estaba viviendo, la de él sentado frente a una niña que se había colado en la madrugada a la pizzería, asegurando ser su hija.

La carita empapada en lágrimas de ella no le conmovía en lo absoluto, tampoco su trágica historia en la que explicaba la reciente muerte de su madre y que había ido a buscarlo para no quedarse sola. No sabía cómo había llegado allí ni por qué se había inventado esa historia tan descabellada, pero no tenía intenciones de seguir escuchando sus tonterías.

—¡Mamá me lo dijo! —Entre sollozos, ella seguía respondiendo lo mismo cada vez que le preguntaban por qué pensaba que el oso era su progenitor—. Ella me dijo que papi estaba en la pizzería.

—Sí entiendes que es imposible que yo tenga hijos, ¿cierto? —No se esforzaba ni un poco en hablar con tacto, la brusquedad con la que se expresaba asustaba a la niña.

—¿Qué tal en vida? —Murmuró Chris, un guardia de seguridad que trabajaba allí desde hacía un buen tiempo—. No recuerdas nada antes de ser Toy Freddy, ¿verdad? Tal vez...

—Que no —insistió, harto del tema—. Recordaría algo tan molesto como tener que cuidar a una niñata.

—Cuida tus palabras —le reprendió su antecesor, mirándolo de forma amenazante al notar las reacciones de la niña mientras lo escuchaba.

Contrario a su versión Toy, Freddy adoraba a los niños, y quizá porque lograba empatizar con ellos odiaba la idea de que alguien pudiera hacerles daño de cualquier tipo.

Llorando, temerosa por la actitud reacia de su "padre", la chiquilla buscó consuelo en cualquiera de los presentes. Chica, que era buena con los niños, se sentó a su lado e intentó charlar con ella para calmarla y sacarle algo de información útil.

—¿Qué más te dijo mamá? —Habló, con voz suave, luego de haber intercambiado algunas palabras fuera de ese contexto con ella para poder establecer un vínculo de confianza.

—Uh, el día que papá no llegó a casa, abuelo me dijo que se había ido al cielo —pareció flaquear, la niña se veía de edad suficiente para entender lo que "irse al cielo" significaba—. Me sentí triste pero mamá dijo que no era cierto. Dijo que él seguía aquí.

—Vaya tontería —Toy Freddy sólo bufó, cruzado de brazos.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —Chris se sorprendió cuando contó los ocho deditos que ella le mostró. ¿Por qué alguien de su edad debía pasar por esa situación?

—Suponiendo que eso es cierto, ¿cómo sabes que tu padre es él y no cualquiera de nosotros? —Bonnie intervino tratando que la niña no sintiera que la veían como una mentirosa.

—Eso dijo mamá... —balbuceó.

Chica prefirió llevársela y darle un paseo por el lugar para que se alejara de toda la tensión del ambiente y que pudiera calmarse, Freddy y el niño de los globos le siguieron.

—Qué extraño, ¿ustedes le creen? —Cuestionó Toy Chica, analizando todo lo que la niña les había dicho.

—No creo, pero tampoco veo sus motivos para colarse en una pizzería diciendo algo así —acotó el conejo de cabello azul—. Aunque mienta, en serio debe estar sola y muy necesitada.

—Yo creo que deberías darle una oportunidad —Puppet le habló directamente al oso, y todos callaron ante la sorpresa. Si estaba diciendo eso, era porque algo sabía, aunque no lo dijera explícitamente—. Los niños no suelen mentir porque sí, mucho menos escaparse de casa buscando a su padre.

—¿En serio se dejarán manipular por un par de lagrimitas? —Sin ánimos de continuar con esa tontería, se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse—. A estas alturas ya deberían saber que los niños harían lo que sea por atención.

Esa noche alguien debía hacerse cargo de la pequeña que ya bostezaba debido al sueño, y ese fue Chris, quien la llevó a su casa dispuesto a cuidarla hasta que encontraran una solución a esa situación.

Esperaba que eso no tomara mucho tiempo, pues aunque sus intenciones fueran buenas, su sueldo no lo era tanto.

—Creo que debemos escucharla —al siguiente día el tema continuaba, y mientras la niña se distraía de sus penas jugando con Balloon Boy, los demás debatían qué pasaría con ella—. Estuve investigando algunas cosas de sus padres y creo que su historia puede ser cierta...

—Chris, ¿en serio le crees? —Foxy no lo decía a manera de reproche, realmente él tampoco sabía qué pensar, y le interesaba lo que el humano tenía que decir.

—Encontré algo de la muerte de su madre, fue un accidente automovilístico como ella había dicho —expresó el chico—. Pero googleé su nombre y encontré artículos donde la tachaban de loca porque iba a los noticieros asegurando que los muñecos de la pizzería donde trabaja su esposo lo habían matado.

Los Old apartaron la vista inmediatamente, pensando que quizás así podían evadir sus culpas. Toy Freddy no lo tomó mucho en cuenta, sólo gruñó ante el relato.

—¿Y eso qué? —Seguía sin saber cómo eso se relacionaba con él.

—Toy Freddy, su padre era un guardia, como tú, y hallaron su cuerpo dentro de tu antiguo traje.

—Desafortunadas coincidencias que no son suficientes para pensar en nada.

—Al menos si escucharas lo que ella tiene que decirte...

—¡Que no!

—¿Ni siquiera quieres saber su nombre? ¿O el de sus padres?

—No quiero saber nada de ningún humano —le miró de manera amenazante y Chris no pudo evitar encogerse en su sitio—. Eso te incluye. Fuera de mi vista.

El guardia no dudó en obedecer.

No importó cuánto lo intentó, durante días Chris no logró encontrar a ningún familiar vivo de la niña que cuidaba. Ella le había asegurado que no tenía a nadie, que por eso había ido a buscar a su padre luego del accidente sin pensárselo demasiado, pero aun así él intentó contactar con alguien que pudiera hacerse cargo de ella, sin éxito.

Había evitado contactar con cualquier institución gubernamental, pues sabía que se la llevarían a un orfanato y ninguno quería eso. Además, Chris y los animatrónicos le habían tomado cariño luego de algunas semanas, y ella parecía bastante cómoda con su nueva familia improvisada.

Por su parte Toy Freddy la evadía tanto como podía, pero cada madrugada ella llegaba tomada de la mano del guardia y corría hacia él, intentando tener algo de su atención. Era persistente, tanto que con el tiempo el oso se cansó de asustarla y hacerla llorar con sus comentarios agresivos y comenzó a tratar de simplemente ignorar su presencia.

Claro que aquello tampoco sirvió demasiado, pues ignorarla sólo hacía que se volviera más molesta. Al final descubrió que si le seguía un poco la corriente y respondía algunas de sus preguntas curiosas la chiquilla se volvía mucho más... soportable. Acabó tolerándola bastante bien.

Chris sabía que ella no podía seguir por más tiempo adaptándose a su horario nocturno, sin convivir con niños de su edad ni yendo a la escuela. Quería inscribirla en una escuela, para ello debía ser su tutor legal, y estaba dispuesto a serlo pero primero debía adoptarla formalmente.

Inevitablemente fue a parar a un hogar para niños, un sitio en el que estaría de manera temporal mientras todo el papeleo de su orfandad y su adopción se llevaba a cabo. Chris había conseguido otro empleo por la mañana con el que pudiera mantenerla, y habiendo ya establecido un vínculo con la niña era el mejor candidato para encargarse de ella.

La pizzería de repente se sentía algo más callada y monótona, se notaba la falta de la chiquilla. Incluso Toy Freddy lo percibía, por primera vez la calma no se sentía especialmente cómoda para él.

Se le hacía curioso que le hubiera tomado cariño, aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, a una niña cuyo nombre ni siquiera conocía. Huía de cualquier conversación que tuviera que ver con ella, y si pasaban tiempo juntos era porque la niña le buscaba. No importaba, de todas formas la ausencia de la infante de nombre desconocido le hacía extrañarla.

Su noche pasaba aburrida y tranquila por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y él sólo se dedicaba a mirar por una ventana. Solitario como de costumbre, prefería estar solo aún en sus momentos de hastío.

Al menos le reconfortaba saber que ambos podían mirar el mismo cielo estrellado, eso significaba que no estaban tan lejos. Podrían apreciar las mismas constelaciones, las mismas nubecitas borrosas y la misma brillante luna.

La luna...

¿Luna?

El oso se giró al sentir una presencia detrás de él. Puppet le observó de manera burlona, admirando su cara desencajada que sólo denotaba sorpresa. Estaba uniendo cables en su cabeza y, muy probablemente, recordando cosas que su mente había bloqueado desde hacía muchos años atrás.

Le sonrió genuinamente, en un gesto reconfortante para el confundido castaño.

—Tiene tus ojos.

El día que Chris arribó a su trabajo con la chiquilla tomada de su mano, luciendo una enorme sonrisa y presumiendo a su nuevo padre adoptivo, todos celebraron su regreso con alegría. La niña oficialmente volvía a tener una familia.

Toy Freddy se acercó a ella, apartando de un manotazo a quien fuera que estuviera hablándole, y la cargó para envolverla en un abrazo largo y cálido. Ella se sostuvo fuertemente de su cuello, ante la mirada atónita de los presentes, y soltó un par de lágrimas con la carita escondida en el pecho del otro.

—Te extrañé mucho, papi.

—Yo a ti, mi Luna.


	21. Ayuda

Los personajes y la historia de Five Nights at Freddy's pertenecen a **Scott Cawthon**. La trama de esta historia es de **mi autoría**.

* * *

**Ayuda**

Los gritos de auxilio eran comunes en la pizzería cuando provenían de humanos suplicando por sus vidas. Cuando eran emitidos con una voz robótica, que se sentía tensa y desesperada, aunque fuera muy tenue, era preocupante.

Nadie escuchaba el llamado del conejo, o quizá nadie hacía caso. Él, paralizado en su sitio, sólo conseguía balbucear con un tono no muy alto un pedido de ayuda que no era respondido, incapaz de reaccionar ante la escena frente a sus ojos esmeralda.

Sólo una persona que pasaba por ahí de casualidad se apiadó de su alma y acudió en su ayuda al oír las suplicas. Fredbear encontró al conejo azul presenciando una obra sangrienta que protagonizaba un guardia de seguridad al comprimirse dentro de un traje lleno de engranajes.

—Y-yo... yo no quise... —Toy Bonnie tartamudeó algo que no fuera "ayuda" por primera vez en un buen rato, mirando al oso con expresión afligida—. En serio... No sé, no sé por qué...

Él entendía perfectamente, puso una mano en el hombro del más pequeño tratando de reconfortarlo.

El hombre dentro del traje aún vivía, y al verse incapaz de hablar suplicaba con la mirada que le liberasen de tal sufrimiento. Se notaba que alguien le había puesto el traje a la fuerza, pero también que habían intentado quitárselo. A juzgar por las heridas en su rostro y las rajas inmensas en sus brazos, de los cuales colgaban trozos considerables de piel, ese alguien se había arrepentido de tratar de arrancarle el traje al notar que sólo haría más grandes sus heridas.

Aquel al que conocían como Golden Freddy se acercó al cuello del humano y con una sola de sus manos lo rodeó por completo. Apretó con suficiente fuerza para hacerlo lo más rápido posible, Toy Bonnie cerró los ojos por reflejo al escuchar la tráquea del chico romperse.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? Quería salvarle... —reclamó.

—Ya no había nada que hacer. Sería peor si lo hubiera dejado desangrarse.

El azul permaneció en silencio, procesando todo lo que acababa de pasar.

Fredbear sabía que aquello era difícil, la primera vez siempre lo era. Se acercó al conejo y lo estrechó en un abrazo. Bonnie 2.0 sólo se dejó hacer, temblando en su sitio.

No entendía qué había pasado, un momento Toy Bonnie estaba siguiendo sus protocolos de poner en su traje a cualquier endoesqueleto suelto, y al siguiente el alma humana que habitaba el cuerpo animatrónico volvía a la consciencia y se encontraba con la masacre que él mismo había provocado. ¿Cómo había pasado?

Cuando su alma apenas se acostumbraba a poseer un objeto, era común que por momentos no tuviera energía suficiente para continuar haciéndolo. Al atenerse a un robot con inteligencia artificial y mecanismos programados, durante esos ratos en los que no podía controlar nada del mundo físico el muñeco continuaba funcionando sin él.

Era difícil adaptarse y entender que eso pasaba, y que de hecho era común. Nadie ahí realmente quería hacerles daño a los guardias, a veces sólo... pasaba.

Tardaría en entenderlo, y el proceso sería traumático, pero no tenía más opción que enfrentarse a ello.

Fredbear conocía perfectamente esa sensación de asco y culpa, aún la sentía en momentos de debilidad. No le molestaba apoyar a Toy Bonnie, al contrario, sentía que con ese gesto piadoso limpiaba un poco sus pecados.

Oyó los balbuceos ininteligibles del conejo y suspiró, sabiendo que permanecería así por largo rato. Alguna vez los gritos de ayuda también fueron suyos.

* * *

Sin internet. Lo de siempre.

Sayonara!


	22. Evolución

Los personajes y la historia de Five Nights at Freddy's pertenecen a **Scott Cawthon**. Quinqui pertenece a **LanyCookie**. La trama de esta historia es de **mi autoría**.

* * *

**Evolución**

Viendo a través de la ventana las plantitas enredarse entre la cerca que delimitaba el perímetro del local, suspiró hundiendo más su cabeza entre sus manos, con gesto anhelante. Hacía tan sólo unos días el césped había sido podado, y ya estaba creciendo de nuevo como si nada le hubiera pasado, como si volviera a nacer. Como si fuera su único propósito.

Eso era lo maravilloso de la naturaleza, de la vida. Esa capacidad de crecer y adaptarse que tenían incluso los organismos sin consciencia, que desarrollaba en ellos un instinto de supervivencia, una necesidad de preservar la especie, era sencillamente fascinante.

Todo lo contrario a él, que estancado en su sitio desde que se había apoderado de su actual cuerpo, y de eso ya hacían décadas, no había podido avanzar ni un poco hacia un punto diferente en su vida.

Aquello le angustiaba. No por él, él ya no tenía salvación y lo tenía muy claro. Pero en su condición, ¿qué podría ofrecerle a la hermosa muchacha que se acercaba a él con una sonrisa ilusionada?

Le saludó y abrazó con cariño, preguntándole sobre su día y contándole algunas cosas del suyo. Hablaba distraída, divagaba, y no dejaba de mirarlo con aquellos ojos grandes llenos de admiración, incluso de amor.

Esa idea le aterraba, muchísimo. No es que no sintiera por ella lo mismo que probablemente ella sentía por él, pero aquí volvía a sus terribles dudas existenciales que le producían emociones contradictorias. Como ente inmortal, preso de su propia alma, no tenía manera de compartir las experiencias humanas que un ser efímero como ella necesitaba a lo largo de su corto período de vida.

¿Que si sentía afecto por ella y le encantaría pasar más tiempo juntos? Por supuesto, incluso la idea de tenerla a su lado como una pareja le agradaba, aunque le asustara por igual. Mas su inhumanidad era un obstáculo muy grande, uno que no podía ser ignorado.

La chica quiso tomar su mano pero él la apartó rápidamente, mirándola con seriedad.

—¿...Pasa algo? —Pronunció sus palabras en español, claramente preocupada por aquella reacción. Su acento era absolutamente adorable.

—Quinqui —y su apodo era igual de tierno que ella—... esto tiene que terminar.

Pasmada, no supo qué responder. ¿A qué se refería con eso? ¿Acaso ya no disfrutaba de su compañía? ¿Su habladuría constante le molestaría? ¿Le abandonaría como todos habían hecho con ella? Creyó que lo que tenía con el muñeco era una amistad muy especial, y quizás algo más.

Él no quería, pero sabía que tenía que dejarla ir. Tendría que espantarla lo suficiente para que saliera de esa pizzería y continuara su vida con normalidad. Aunque a ambos les doliera.

Eso era lo que hacían los humanos, ¿no? Superar las adversidades, con mayor o menor grado de dificultad, y seguir adelante. La necesidad de avanzar, de querer más, de buscar más, de ser más, era inherente en ellos como especie. Era parte de su característico crecimiento constante, de su evolución. Quinqui podría continuar ella sola. Él, por su parte, se las arreglaría en su infierno personal para no pensar demasiado en la única persona por la que había sentido algo más allá del simple afecto amistoso en su vida.

Confiaba en que sería lo mejor para ella y que él, si realmente la quería, tenía que asegurar su bienestar. Y si tenía que mentir para ello, lo haría.

—No podemos seguir así —ante el silencio confuso de la chica, él se vio obligado a proseguir, aún con la incómoda sensación de un nudo en su garganta.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Aunque las lágrimas se aglomeraban en sus ojos marrones, intentó no precipitarse hacia una respuesta negativa por muy obvia que fuera.

Mantenía la esperanza de que todo diera un giro a su favor y aquello fuera una simple broma de mal gusto. Ella no quería separarse del contrario, se sentía muy bien a su lado, y aunque sonase descabellado para ella misma por tratarse de un animatrónico, quería darse una oportunidad con él.

—Debes irte.

—T-tú no quieres decir eso...

—No quiero volver a verte.

—Puppet, ¿por qué...?

No se atrevió a continuar con su farsa al ver su entrecejo arrugarse y sus ojitos cristalinos amenazar con soltar su llanto. Por mucho que creyera que hacía el bien, no era capaz de continuar viéndola así, sabiéndose culpable de su tristeza.

—Es una broma —afirmó, con la voz quebrada—. Es una broma, ¿verdad?

—No —mantenerse en su papel se estaba tornando mucho más difícil que en un inicio.

—¿Entonces por qué? —Una lágrima rodó pero se la secó rápidamente, tratando de pensar en cualquier otra opción viable que no acabara en su separación—. ¿Esto tiene que ver con lo que sientes por mí...?

Le sorprendió que sacase el tema, pero tal vez era mejor aprovecharlo. Quizá debía ser directo con lo que pensaba y no mentirle, sólo hacerla razonar, demostrarle que irse era lo mejor para ella.

—Sí. Quiero que estés bien.

—¡Es eso! —Saltó, de repente, sorprendiéndolo—. Me quieres, ¿verdad? Y me quieres alejar por miedo al rechazo, no porque te hayas cansado de mí —aunque sonaba más a que intentaba auto convencerse de ello, se acercó al otro hasta casi subírsele encima, con ojos suplicantes. Una de sus manos se fue inconscientemente hacia el rosario que colgaba de su cuello, sosteniéndolo con fuerza—. Es eso, dime que es eso, por favor.

No soportaba verla mal, envolvió el rostro de ella con sus manos, pues aunque en un principio su idea fuera alejarla en realidad sólo quería tenerla tan cerca como le fuera posible. ¿Cómo podía mentirle, si se aferraba con la ilusión de una niña a que las cosas pudieran salir bien aunque todo indicara lo contrario?

—Sí, es eso —trató de sonreír pero lo cierto es que no tenía fuerzas para ello. Le sentaba mal no atenerse a sus propios parámetros.

—Bobo, ¡no me asustes así! —Abrazó su delgado cuerpo con tanta fuerza que de a ratos temblaba, sin creerse ni ella misma cómo había dado vuelta a la situación para que acabara bien—. Yo también te quiero, Puppet.

Un final agridulce para un egoísta generoso.

La marioneta genuinamente quería lo mejor para Quinqui, y estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su propia felicidad por ella, pero el tacto de su suave piel morena le nubló el resto de sus sentido, impidiéndole actuar con consciencia. Claro que agradecía que ella permaneciera a su lado, pero se sentía débil al no poder anteponer el bienestar, el crecimiento de ella como persona, antes que sus propios deseos.

Sabía que aquello sería temporal, y sabía que algún día ella misma se daría cuenta que estar con él sólo le impedía avanzar. Pero hasta que llegase ese momento, Puppet se aferraría con la misma esperanza infantil que Quinqui a que su amor tenía futuro. Y aunque fuera por un rato, la evolución podía esperar.


	23. Fragancia

Los personajes y la historia de Five Nights at Freddy's pertenecen a **Scott Cawthon**. La trama de esta historia es de **mi autoría**.

* * *

**Fragancia**

Un deslumbramiento tremendo nublaba todos los sentidos del pequeño animatrónico, lo cual no era raro teniendo en cuenta que era su primera vez experimentando algo de tal magnitud. Apenas podía mantener sus ojos abiertos debido a la intensidad de la brillante luz blanca que estallaba frente a sus ojos como una obra celestial.

Lo que veía no le importaba, nada capturaba tanto su atención como la nueva capacidad que acababa de adquirir: la de percibir olores. Quizás en vida podía hacerlo, pero en su tiempo como animatrónico el niño de los globos jamás había podido siquiera entender lo que se sentía poseer olfato.

Nunca había comprendido exactamente el por qué. Se supone que él era igual que los demás, ¿cierto? Almas de niños atrapadas en un cuerpo metálico, condenados a esperar hasta el día de su liberación. Sin embargo, el resto de robots mantenían capacidades humanas relacionadas con la senso-percepción que él aparentemente había perdido.

El títere al que admiraba y consideraba su protector solía decir algo sobre su bondad e inocencia, que él no poseía malas energías como las que alimentaban al resto de almas a su alrededor y les hacían poderosas. Sin cuestionárselo mucho, Balloon Boy se limitaba a creerle ciegamente, sin esforzarse demasiado en comprenderlo.

Jamás pensó lo absolutamente maravillosas que serían las sensaciones más allá de la vista y el oído que sí conservaba. A veces su tacto funcionaba, pero no era demasiado sensible a este sentido. La hipnótica fragancia que ahora podía inhalar le tenía buscando desesperadamente el origen de aquel dulce perfume. Si así de bien se sentía oler, ¿cómo sería probar una rica pizza? ¡No podía esperar a averiguarlo!

Una silueta femenina lograba dibujarse entre los destellos blanquecinos y parecían indicarle el camino hacia el enloquecedor aroma. ¿Por qué se le hacía tan familiar?

Archivado en lo más profundo de su inconsciente, el recuerdo de su madre y su colonia embriagante vinieron a él como una revelación milagrosa, devolviéndole sentimientos humanos que nunca se habría imaginado volver a apreciar.

Tenía que ser ella la dueña de esa figura amigable que le incitaba a acercarse. No hubo ni una pizca de duda en su decisión, sólo siguió su camino hacia la luz

...

—¿Qué pasó con el niño? —El oso dorado preguntó, quizá con la esperanza de tener una respuesta distinta a la que sabía que recibiría, por el estado del pequeño muñeco castaño que alguna vez llenó de vida la pizzería.

Ahora sólo yacía en su sitio, reía de vez en cuando y no hacía más movimientos que un ligero giro en sus caderas para ofrecer sus globos.

—Se fue —Puppet presenciaba la misma escena, melancólico.

Era obvio que ese cuerpo ahora estaba vacío. Se notaba a leguas la ausencia del espíritu alegre que hasta hacía unas horas lo habitaba.

—¿Por qué? —Se sentó a un lado de la marioneta y sólo se dedicó a mirar al niño de los globos, quizá con la misma ilusión nostálgica de que volviera y les hiciera reír con su inocencia.

—Era su momento —contestó, sólo encogiéndose de hombros—. Supongo.

Lo cierto es que ni él mismo lo sabía. Cosas como esas se escapaban de sus manos por mucho que se esforzara en mantener todo bajo su control.

Al fin y al cabo, no había ningún rencor ni emoción negativa de ningún tipo que mantuviesen a Balloon Boy ligado al mundo terrenal, como a ellos.

Aun así, había permanecido anclado a la pizzería, haciéndoles compañía durante años.

Ahora era su momento de descansar.


	24. Carta

Los personajes y la historia de Five Nights at Freddy's pertenecen a **Scott Cawthon**. La trama de esta historia es de **mi autoría**.

* * *

**Carta**

La casa vacía, usualmente silenciosa y relajante, de repente se sentía incómoda y tenebrosa a mitad de la mañana para la persona que la evitaba, y eso que lo decía un hombre familiarizado con la soledad, y que se sentía a gusto con ella.

Hacía décadas que no escuchaba el nombre de William Afton, el desgraciado que asesinó a su hermanito. En aquel entonces Fritz era apenas un muchacho confiado e impulsivo, quien se las arregló para cobrar venganza a su manera

Sus conocimientos básicos mas no pocos en ingeniería mecatrónica le fueron suficientes para manipular a los animatrónicos de la forma en que quería. Claro que le costó su trabajo como guardia nocturno, pero sólo lo había tomado para lograr su cometido así que importaba menos que nada.

Fritz había visto al hombre morado "arreglar" de forma sospechosa a los muñecos el mismo día que sucedió la fatídica Mordida del '87, y el día anterior le había visto limpiar la sangre de un traje dorado justo antes de que hallaran el cadáver de su hermano desaparecido. Obviamente nadie creyó en él por la falta de pruebas, así que debió tomar la justicia por sus manos.

Las cámaras de seguridad no habían captado ninguno de los eventos concretamente, pero sí situaciones que, en su hipótesis, podrían inculparlo. El hombre poniéndose el traje de conejo, saliendo y entrando de habitaciones específicas a horas específicas, interactuando con alguno de los cinco niños desaparecidos, todo eso podría ser hilado en una investigación policíaca pertinente y finalmente así podría ser acusado por sus crímenes.

Fritz aprovechó estas grabaciones para almacenarlas en las bases de datos de los muñecos e incluir a Afton en su lista de criminales para que se alertaran al verlo gracias a su reconocimiento facial. Su plan era maravilloso.

Y aunque también era rebuscado, eventualmente funcionó. Con el tiempo tomaron en serio las pruebas que él había reunido junto con su testimonio, y se inició una búsqueda y persecución contra el asesino que ya se había dado a la fuga.

Era cierto que jamás lo habían encontrado, pero gracias a algunas muestras misteriosas de su sangre encontradas varios años después en otra pizzería, en una escena del crimen que incluía un traje de resortes dorado y una víctima ausente, se le había dado por muerto. Aunque le hubiera gustado ver al tipo tras las rejas, saberlo lejos de su pueblo y su familia había mantenido a Fritz en calma durante los últimos treinta años.

Por ello su confusión era tan notoria al conocer al remitente de la inesperada carta que recibió aquel día por la mañana. Con manos temblorosas y un terrible presentimiento, abrió el sobre con parsimonia fingida, temeroso del mensaje que querían hacerle llegar.

El papel estaba totalmente en blanco por ambos lados, a excepción de una inscripción en el centro, no demasiado grande y hecha con tinta negra, recitaba:

"I am still here."

No hubo vello en su cuerpo que no se erizara por completo apenas descifrar aquella frase. No sabía que significaba, pero no podía ser nada bueno.

Se tensó inmediatamente al escuchar un ruido metálico cercano, y desconociendo su procedencia se giró hacia todos lados, intentando detectar de dónde venía. El miedo le hizo incapaz de levantarse del sillón en el que todas las mañanas se sentaba a leer su correspondencia.

El rechinar de una puerta abriéndose consiguió sacarle un gemido de terror que rápidamente se transformó en llanto. Las lágrimas mancharon la carta entre sus manos deshaciendo el papel, y sus sollozos no se hicieron esperar, sólo que fueron opacados por los pesados pasos metálicos que se dirigían hacia él.

* * *

Internet again, ya no sé ni pa qué me explico.

Y bueno, con este y con el siguiente verán que intenté hacer dos "What if...?" que encajen dentro del canon de esta franquicia sin que se convirtieran en AU's. Permítanme ser egocéntrica y decir que creo que me salió bien(?

Sayonara!


	25. Espíritu

Los personajes y la historia de Five Nights at Freddy's pertenecen a **Scott Cawthon**. La trama de esta historia es de **mi autoría**.

* * *

**Espíritu**

Hace muchos años que perdí la noción del tiempo.

No sé por cuánto he estado atrapado aquí, sólo sé que cada día es peor que el anterior.

No recuerdo cuándo ocurrió, pero un hombre vestido de morado me asesinó y eso sí lo recuerdo, lo recuerdo muy bien.

Desde ese día vago por la pizzería. No puedo salir, literalmente algo me impide hacerlo. No puedo tocar nada, atravieso las paredes incluso sin quererlo. No puedo interactuar con nadie, no puedo hablar, y nadie puede verme.

Bueno, excepto... ellos. Esos malditos afortunados.

Ellos eran como yo, un hombre morado también los mató. Pero ellos tenían cuerpos.

Había una marioneta en la pizzería, ella podía vernos, y manipularnos. Era muy poderosa. Ella fue quien les dio cuerpo a los otros, y a mí no.

De repente ellos podían controlar a los robots, tocar cosas, hablar, sentir... Sólo fueron cinco de ellos. ¿Qué pasaba con el resto de nosotros?

Habíamos muchos aquí, sólo podemos vernos entre nosotros. Estamos igual de tristes y decepcionados, somos almas en pena. No podemos vivir, pero tampoco morir.

Y esos tontos pueden hacer todo lo que nosotros no, y aún los escucho todo el día quejándose.

¿Por qué la marioneta los había escogido a ellos? ¿Acaso yo no merezco el mismo trato?

Ellos ni siquiera valoran lo que tienen. Yo sí lo haría. Cualquiera que haya pasado tanto tiempo en la oscuridad como yo lo haría.

¿Saben algo? Me cansé hace mucho tiempo. No necesito de la estúpida marioneta y de sus energías extrañas, yo puedo hacer lo mismo sin su ayuda. Yo puedo poseer algo del mundo de los vivos y liberarme de aquí.

Todos los muñecos estaban ocupados, no le tomé mucha importancia, cualquier objeto me serviría. Escogí el cupcake de Chica, más por azar que por un motivo en especial.

Intenté palparlo y de nuevo lo atravesé, así supe que sería más difícil de lo que pensé. Pero no me rendiría. Debía haber alguna forma de entrar a un cuerpo sin ayuda de Puppet, ella lo hizo sola, ¿cierto? Yo también podía.

Concentré toda mi energía, todos mis sentimientos, todo lo que me rodeaba, en un solo pensamiento: el de ser libre. De repente al tocar el cupcake mi mano ya no lo atravesaba de extremo a extremo, sino que se quedaba dentro. Era mi momento...

El interior de un objeto se sentía raro. No era tan cómodo, incluso era un poco lastimoso... Ya me acostumbraría.

De hecho, me sentí muy cansado. Creo que usé tanta energía que ahora no podía siquiera moverme, por más que lo intentaba.

¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué no podía hacer lo mismo que los otros?

Me sacudí con todas mis fuerzas de lado a lado, intenté saltar, gritar, girar. Apenas conseguí moverme un poco, caer de costado y rodar hasta el filo de la repisa. El impacto contra el suelo fue muy, muy doloroso.

—¿Qué demonios...? —No logré verlo, ya que no podía volver a moverme, pero escuché la voz asustadiza de un empleado acercarse. Tal vez me vio caer sin motivo aparente y se sorprendió por ello.

—¿Viste eso? —Otra voz igual de temblorosa se hizo presente—. Te dije que esas cosas tienen vida, hombre, este lugar está embrujado.

—¡Se movió otra vez! —Gritó, cuando volví a intentarlo—. ¡Tíralo!

¿Qué?

—¡No puedo hacer eso, es de la pizzería, nos lo cobrarán!

Tengo que escapar de aquí.

—¡Se está moviendo, haz algo!

No pude huir rápido, escuchaba sus pasos apresurados detrás de mí y cada vez me desesperaba más.

Esto era muy injusto. Me sentía incómodo, enfermo. ¿Por qué los otros tenían cuerpos y yo no podía? ¿Por qué yo tenía que pasar por esto?

No me dio tiempo de pensar mucho más. El golpe ruidoso que se produjo cuando algo me aplastó dolorosamente fue lo último que escuché.


	26. Amanecer

Los personajes y la historia de Five Nights at Freddy's pertenecen a **Scott Cawthon**. Los personajes y la trama de esta historia son de **mi autoría**.

* * *

**Amanecer**

En una habitación completamente a oscuras, luchando desesperadamente por liberarse de las cadenas que lo apresaban, se escuchaba algo parecido a un llanto angustioso en compañía del constante tintineo metálico. La escasa luz lunar no podía colarse por la ventana sellada, pero para el cautivo eso no era problema, se valía de su visión nocturna.

No había sangre en su cuerpo ni venas por las cuales fluyera, pero el miedo y la sensación de agobio hacían que algo muy parecido a la adrenalina recorriera todo su cuerpo. Lágrimas largas y amargas recorrerían sus mejillas si no fuera por su condición robótica.

En medio de su forcejeo se detuvo en cuanto oyó ruido fuera del cuarto, paralizándose al instante y rogando por que su captor no le hubiera escuchado; de lo contrario, tendría consecuencias. El silencio que se produjo fue abrumador e inquietante, como mínimo.

—¿Bonnie? —Sus orejas se levantaron de inmediato al entreoír el susurro de su antigua compañera, la polluela que solía acompañarle en sus shows cuando estaban en la pizzería.

—¡Toy Chica! —No ocultó su emoción por enterarse que ella estaba bien, hacía demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que supo de ella.

Desde que Mangle había dado la fatídica Mordida del '87, todo había ido cuesta abajo. La pizzería cerró al poco tiempo y nadie quería saber nada de la zorrita ni de sus acompañantes, por lo que no tardaron en ser desechados cual vil chatarra.

Entre basureros y desguaces, fueron a parar a distintos sitios a los que jamás se imaginarían que los desperdicios podrían viajar, hasta que finalmente llegaron al lugar nefasto en el que fueron hallados por las manos que los acogieron.

Y vaya manos...

—BonBon, al fin —con un tono menos tenso, la fémina encontró algo de tranquilidad al saberse acompañada, apoyando su cabeza contra la puerta asegurada—. Tenemos que salir de aquí.

El conejo no podía estar más de acuerdo, por lo que reanudó su forcejeo contra las fuertes cadenas.

—¿Cómo escapaste?

—Te contaré cuando salgamos de aquí, tú apresúrate. Si no estamos fuera antes del amanecer, no vamos a volver a tener oportunidad de irnos de aquí —afirmó, y sus pasos apresurados se oyeron recorriendo el lugar con premura.

Él sólo continuó en su labor hasta lograr romper algunos de los eslabones de las cadenas. Una sonrisa involuntaria se formó en su rostro, si continuaba así podría liberarse a la brevedad.

Un golpe metálico le hizo detenerse en el acto, y lo siguiente que se escuchó fue una caída en seco. Toy Bonnie calló y contuvo sus sollozos, temeroso de llamar el nombre de su amiga y no recibir respuesta. El silencio fúnebre ya era un mal augurio.

Los segundos mudos que pasaron entre que los pasos de la polluela cesaron y los candados y cerraduras que bloqueaban la puerta blindada comenzaron a abrirse se le hicieron eternos, provocando que con movimientos torpes y nerviosos intentara ocultar sus manos tras su espalda nuevamente y aparentar que sus cadenas estaban en perfecto estado.

La puerta se abrió y en la oscuridad pudo detallar la silueta de su secuestrador. Una figura alta, delgada y femenina que se acercaba a él con una calma desesperante.

La sonrisa en su rostro aparentaba tranquilidad y confianza, pero para Bonnie 2.0 sólo demostraba malas intenciones. Se quedó quieto en su sitio incluso cuando la chica se arrodilló frente a él y posó una mano sobre su mejilla de manera cariñosa.

—¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas, BonBon? —El gesto risueño no se borraba en ningún momento—. Aún es muy temprano, apenas está amaneciendo.

Se levantó de su sitio y se dirigió hacia la única ventana del lugar, tapizada, y abrió las cortinas que la cubrían como si con ello pudiera ver del otro lado de la pared.

—¡Mira eso! Ya está saliendo el sol —giró para verlo y notó cómo él evitaba el contacto visual por todos los medios, visiblemente nervioso. Sólo acentuó su sonrisa—. Ya sé, despertaste temprano porque no podías esperar para verme, ¿cierto?

El conejo no podía hacer sino lamentarse por el día en que esa loca los había encontrado y había decidido llevárselos. Obsesiva y trastornada como nadie, la chica resultó ser una fanática enfermiza de la franquicia Fazbear Entertainment y no dudó un segundo en proclamarlos como suyos al hallarlos entre la basura.

Era adinerada, así que no le costó encontrar los medios para repararlos y para fortalecer ese refugio como un sitio donde mantenerlos cautivos. Separados podían darle menos pelea, por ello hacía mucho tiempo que Toy Bonnie no sabía qué había sido del resto de sus compañeros.

—¿Cierto? —Ante el silencio, volvió a preguntar.

—Cierto —vociferó, no tenía intenciones de arruinar el buen ánimo que parecía demostrarle.

—Lo sabía. Yo tampoco podía esperar para verte, mi amor.

De ser humano, habría tragado saliva y estaría sudando y temblando del respeto que ella imponía. Al volver a hincarse a su lado, él sólo trataba de no dejar escapar sus quejas asustadizas, por miedo a lo que pudiera hacerla molestar.

—Estuve pensando toda la noche en ti. Hasta me adelanté para poder llegar antes —rio—. Vi que Toy Chica también estaba muy ansiosa por verte, así que... ¿Qué es esto?

Toy Bonnie tembló en su sitio y cerró los párpados con fuerza. Ella había visto las cadenas, las había tomado entre sus manos al verlas en mal estado. Aquello no sería bueno para él.

—No te preocupes —susurró, con un tono pasivo-agresivo que de poder le habría erizado la piel—. Las siguientes no podrán romperse.

* * *

Welp, básicamente esto es algo así como una parodia de Desechados que ideé con simbalaika hace mucho tiempo. Tenía ganas de escribir algo parecido y pues, aquí está xd

Sayonara!


	27. Fobia

Los personajes y la historia de Five Nights at Freddy's pertenecen a **Scott Cawthon**. La trama de esta historia es de **mi autoría**.

* * *

**Fobia**

Encenderse de nuevo siempre era refrescante para su alma.

Hasta que recordaba que estaba viva.

Trabajaba durante el día y se distraía un poco con los niños y el ajetreo, siempre procurando mantenerse rodeada de personas y atender bien al público. Al menos así no recordaba muchas de las cosas que le afligían.

Por la tarde y antes de que oscureciera, la pizzería cerraba y ella, ansiosa, no se despegaba del lado de sus compañeros, sólo esperaba pacientemente a que el empleado correspondiente la desconectara, y allí su conciencia se apagaba.

Era ahí cuando venía la peor parte del día: volver a encenderse por las noches. Lo hacían para que sus mecanismos no se enfriasen demasiado al estar quietos durante toda la madrugada, algo así había escuchado. Los ataques de ansiedad no se hacían esperar.

Al saberse despierta y buscar desesperadamente con la vista a alguien, quien fuera, sin éxitos, un quejido lloroso se escapó de su pico y se echó a correr por los pasillos de la pizzería, esperando encontrar a alguien antes que sus nervios le ganaran.

El local parecía volverse laberíntico, cada vez más oscuro y retorcido con cada paso que daba. No tenía pulmones pero igual sentía que el aire le faltaba, no podía llorar pero sus ojos se nublaban y no le permitían ver con claridad, provocando que se tropezara y cayera al suelo estrepitosamente.

—¡Fredbear! —Chilló, en medio de su llanto, sosteniendo sus piernas fuertemente mientras adoptaba una posición fetal—. ¡Fredbear, ¿dónde estás?!

Su suplicio duró unos minutos más, encogiéndose en su sitio ante el terror que le producía saberse sola, abandonada; lo angustioso que era para ella pedir auxilio a gritos y que nadie le escuchase. No podía desmayarse o infartarse y así detener aquel sufrimiento, no podría librarse de aquello como un humano lo haría.

—¿Chica?

Era común que el oso acudiera a su llamado, como si de un tipo de invocación se tratase. Por ello no tardó demasiado en materializarse frente a ella, y al verla en un estado tan deplorable se dio prisa en arrodillarse junto a ella y asegurarse de su bienestar.

—¡Fredbear! —Al sentir su presencia se alzó, desesperada, y se guindó del cuello del oso en un abrazo—. ¡¿Dónde demonios estabas?! —Gimoteó, temblando entre sus brazos.

—Sabes que no puedo salir todo el tiempo de la sala segura... —intentó calmarla, con voz suave.

Era cierto, su cuerpo físico seguía encerrado tras una pared tapizada de la cual se suponía que no podía salir, allí le habían guardado junto a Spring Bonnie, su antiguo compañero de shows. Con el tiempo, al poseer el traje de Fredbear, había aprendido a concentrar suficiente energía para materializarse fuera de allí, pero no solía durar demasiado. Le era más fácil sólo vagar como un espíritu por la pizzería.

—¡Y tú sabes que no puedes dejarme sola! —Se aferró más fuerte a él, subiendo y bajando su pecho frenéticamente como si en realidad pudiera llorar.

—¿Qué pasó con los otros? —Dijo, refiriéndose a Freddy y Bonnie, que deberían estar en el escenario junto a ella, y a Foxy, que no solía salir de su cueva.

—¡Ellos nunca están ahí para mí!

Contarlo era triste, pero lo cierto era que sus compañeros habían empezado a evitarla por todos los medios desde hacía un tiempo. La gallina podía volverse asfixiante con su miedo irracional a estar sola, lo que provocó que comenzaran a huirle para conseguir al menos un poco de tiempo a solas.

Él sólo suspiró, organizando las palabras en su mente para pronunciarlas de la manera menos hiriente posible. Aunque sabía que de cualquier manera acabaría mal.

—Chica, no puedes seguir así —advirtió, separándola de su cuerpo aunque ella se resistiera—. Tienes que enfrentarte a tu isolofobia, está afectando a los demás, está afectándome a mí.

—¿Isolo...? ¡No digas tonterías! —No es que no fuese consciente de su problema, es que no era capaz de admitir que era algo médico. ¿De qué le servía? Si nadie se tomaría en serio que un animatrónico intentara tratarse con un psicólogo.

—Cariño —tomó su mejilla para que ella no dejara de mirarle, haciendo la expresión más seria que podía—, todos tenemos miedo a estar solos de nuevo, y todos quisiéramos ayudarte, pero si no pones de tu parte al final todos acabaremos alejándonos de ti.

Con todo lo que habían pasado, el tiempo que habían estado encerrados en la pizzería sin nadie que oyera sus quejas, era normal que todos desarrollaran el temor de sentirse solos, abandonados y vulnerables nuevamente.

Pero lo de Chica sobrepasaba los límites. Todos estaban dentro del establecimiento, era imposible que ella estuviera realmente sola allí, y aun así se desesperaba si una persona que estaba en la misma habitación que ella no quería tenerla cerca.

Metafóricamente, su corazón se detuvo al escuchar a su pareja decir aquello.

Su mayor pesadilla amenazaba con volverse realidad.

—Tengo que terminar contigo —admitió, dolido—. Y no es que me moleste tu compañía, Chica, es que tienes que enfrentar esto sola, y si no te dejo seguirás aferrándote a mí.

—Fredbear, no... —Se sostuvo fuertemente de él moviendo sus brazos nerviosamente al notar que él comenzaba a desvanecerse y sus manos por unos momentos traspasaban el cuerpo de él—. No me hagas eso, Goldy, cariño... —la respiración entrecortada volvía, la ansiedad también—, por favor, Goldy...

—No puedo salvarte de ti misma —finalizó, y acto seguido desapareció, dejándola completamente sola.

Ante su ausencia ella volvió a caer al frío suelo, sintiendo de inmediato la falta que le hacían los brazos del otro.

Sus sollozos angustiosos se volvieron gritos aterrados, afligidos, implorando la ayuda de cualquiera que se apiadase de su alma en pena. No había nadie en los alrededores.

¿Cómo demonios sobreviviría esa noche? Si ya hasta alucinaba con paredes que se cernían sobre ella y sombras púrpuras que amenazaban con acuchillarle.

Tendría que detenerse en algún momento. Alguien acudiría en su rescate, le haría compañía hasta que pudiera calmarse, y le salvaría antes que sus emociones produjeran una energía tan fuerte que pudieran sobrecalentar sus circuitos y literalmente hacerla explotar.

...

¿Verdad?


	28. Antifaz

Los personajes y la historia de Five Nights at Freddy's pertenecen a **Scott Cawthon**. La trama de esta historia es de **mi autoría**.

* * *

**Antifaz**

_El algarabío y la música estruendosa, lejos de ser molestos, se le hacían auténticamente atrayentes. Trompetas, danzas, lentejuelas y destellos, todo aquello producía incluso más curiosidad hacia el desfile de carnaval que pasaba frente a la pizzería, como cada año._

_El colegio local animaba a sus niños a pasearse por las calles, reír, bailar y lucir sus disfraces, cada cual más peculiar que el anterior. Todo el pueblo se unía al festejo, y los elaborados trajes con plumas, máscaras, brillos y colores muy llamativos no podían faltar._

_Quería estar ahí, ¿quién no lo querría? Más aún cuando tantos niños de su edad podían disfrutar de esa alegre libertad de la cual carecía. No iba a ponerse triste pensando en ello, ¡era carnaval! También quería disfrazarse aunque nadie le viera, sólo quería sentir que formaba parte de algo._

_Las paredes de la pizzería estaban cubiertas por decoraciones alusivas a la celebración, a pesar de estar cerrada en ese preciso instante por motivos que desconocía. Tomó una de las máscaras que colgaban y la puso en su carita para acto seguido posarse en la ventana y mirar a la gente pasar, sintiendo que también formaba parte de esa tradición, rebosante de emoción._

Algunos maestros, alarmados, decidieron llevar a una estudiante de regreso a la escuela y llamar a sus padres para que la fueran a buscar, mientras ella era atendida en la enfermería. Se había puesto pálida y casi se había desmayado sin un motivo aparente, aunque no por ello la procesión se detuvo.

Sus amiguitos alertaron a los responsables del desfile y estos acudieron rápidamente en ayuda de la niña, aunque rápidamente decidieron que simplemente lo mejor era sacarla de allí y esperar a que se le pasara.

Es que su explicación era absurda, se había puesto así luego de pasar junto a la vacía pizzería de Freddy's, y no lograba decir una sola cosa coherente a partir de ese punto de su historia.

Claramente estaba delirando, pues no hacía sino asegurar que había visto tras la ventana un antifaz flotante.


	29. Fantasía

**Aviso:** Animatrónicos humanizados.

Los personajes y la historia de Five Nights at Freddy's pertenecen a **Scott Cawthon**. La trama de esta historia es de **mi autoría**.

* * *

**Fantasía**

_La terrible tormenta que azotaba los mares por los que navegaban era la causante de que la marea aumentase constantemente y que las inmensas olas no les dieran tregua. El barco en el que se encontraba se balanceaba de aquí para allá, y a pesar de ello, los tripulantes parecían triunfantes y despreocupados, acostumbrados a aquello; contrarios a sus enemigos, que se tambaleaban junto con su nave tan violentamente que se les dificultaba mantenerse en pie ante la batalla que protagonizaban._

_El Capitán Foxy dirigía a su dotación de marinos con gracia, disparando sus cañones a diestra y siniestra. Los del otro bando apenas podían esquivarlos, sólo gracias a que tenían de su lado a una poderosa hechicera que hacía lo que podía para desviar los ataques con su magia._

_Atada a un poste, desde su situación no podía hacer mucho más que mirar preocupada el desenlace de su historia. El viento no tenía problemas para alzar su vestido y juguetear con su cabello rubio y sus delicadas alas, mermando aún más sus ya de por sí debilitadas fuerzas debido al cansancio._

_—¡Entrégame a mi amada! —Aún en medio de todo el ruido, la voz estruendosa del líder contrario se hizo escuchar, exigiendo que dejaran libre a la hermosa chica por la cual la guerra había comenzado._

_—¡Jamás! —El Capitán no se hizo esperar, luciendo una sonrisa maligna que irradiaba veneno y maldad—. ¡La princesa es mía!_

_La susodicha se encogió en su sitio, sintiéndose terriblemente culpable de aquella situación. Si no hubiera accedido a tener una audiencia con el peor criminal de su reino, si hubiera obedecido a su padre, estaría tranquila en su castillo, siendo pretendida por Toy Freddy y atendida por sus cientos de sirvientes, no en medio de una batalla provocada por su secuestro a manos de Foxy, el temible cambia formas que aterrorizaba los siete mares._

_Toy Freddy era un miembro de la nobleza, como todo vampiro de su estirpe, y era el principal candidato a ser el siguiente príncipe del reino. Todos concordaban en que genuinamente adoraba a la princesa, tanto así que se había enfrascado en un viaje de meses en busca del pirata pelirrojo y finalmente lo había hallado, a él y a la soberana, antes que las propias autoridades del reino._

_Se estaba esforzando un montón por salvarla, pero no había mucho que unos inexpertos como él y su tripulación pudieran hacer frente a los piratas más rudos y despiadados jamás conocidos._

_Es decir, él y su hermano mayor, Freddy, eran ágiles, tenían poder adquisitivo y fuerza bruta, habían servido muchísimo en la búsqueda por tierra, pero los vampiros no estaban hechos para navegar, apenas si sabían nadar, en el océano eran bastante inútiles._

_Les acompañaban la hechicera de magia blanca más poderosa del reino y un par de guardias experimentados cercanos a la corona, quienes poseían nociones marítimas básicas pero que por suerte fueron suficientes para llegar a la princesa Toy Chica._

_Ellos eran elfos de orejas largas, arqueros por excelencia, que hacían lo que podían para contraatacar, sin mucho éxito debido a que los vientos huracanados desviaban sus flechas._

_Del otro lado, la mano derecha del capitán resultaba ser una bruja conocida como Mangle, pues nadie sabía su verdadera identidad. Ella reía escandalosamente mientras alzaba sus manos al cielo, danzaba y daba vueltas. Aunque pareciera que estaba loca, que quizá sí lo estaba, su comportamiento se debía a que era la controladora de aquella terrible tormenta que debilitaba a sus enemigos._

_El segundo oficial era un tal Bonnie, un elfo desertor que había sido cegado por la avaricia y el poder. Se había hecho un as con las armas de fuego, por lo que ahora dirigía a los marineros, mortales esclavizados por el capitán, para que apuntaran correctamente hacia el otro barco._

_Eran pocos, pero eran poderosos._

_—¡Ríndete, rufián, o pagarás por todo el mal que has hecho! —Toy Freddy trató inútilmente de intimidar al Capitán, su situación estaba empeorando y estaba preocupado por su tripulación y por su amada._

_Las burlas de los villanos sólo le hicieron rabiar, y quiso lanzarse contra ellos impulsivamente. Freddy le detuvo tomándole del brazo al descifrar sus intenciones._

_—Ni se te ocurra —le advirtió—. Es demasiado peligroso._

_—Tienen a Toy Chica, ¿no lo entiendes? —Bramó, alterado—. Tengo que salvarla._

_—¡¿Qué pasa, marineros de agua dulce?! —Foxy no tardó en entrometerse—. ¡¿Acaso le teméis a...?!_

_Fue abruptamente interrumpido cuando una flecha que Spring Bonnie había lanzado mal a propósito dio en el blanco, encajándose en su hombro y haciéndolo caer._

_—¡Capitán! —La princesa y la bruja gritaron al unísono._

_—¡Lo lograste! —Celebró el otro arquero, Toy Bonnie, procediendo a lanzar más flechas calculando que la dirección e intensidad del viento fueran correctas para que estas acertaran._

_Mangle se acercó rápidamente a su capitán bajo la mirada atenta de Toy Chica, y por un momento la intensidad de la tormenta bajó. Todos sus subordinados estaban expectantes ante el estado de salud del pelirrojo._

_Se quejó cuando ella le sacó la flecha y tosió un poco, frunciendo el ceño. De repente la bruja se alejó, con una sonrisa, y le dejó tendido en el suelo como si ya estuviese curado._

_El vello corporal del capitán comenzó a incrementarse considerablemente, aunque sólo pudiera notarse en su cabello, su barba y su pecho medio descubierto. Sus músculos se inflaban, el saco parecía quedarle ajustado, y al levantarse bruscamente y abrir sus ojos, su mirada profundamente ámbar se clavó en el vampiro frente a él, inundado en rabia._

_—Habéis despertado a la bestia —anunció la bruja, riendo escandalosamente al ver el estado de su superior._

_Foxy, ahora con una forma y un par de orejas puntiagudas que hacían honor a su nombre, se dirigió con pisadas fuertes hacia la princesa y con sus garras rasgó las cuerdas que la sujetaban, tomándola por el cuello y usándola de rehén._

_—Hoy todos moriréis —rugió, sosteniendo las bellísimas alas de la chica con una mano y amenazando con rasgarlas con la otra, claramente conocedor de que ese era el punto débil de las hadas como ella—, pero primero veréis cómo hago sufrir a vuestra adorada princesa._

_—¡No te atrevas! —Toy Freddy tuvo que ser sostenido de nuevo por su hermano, no soportaba aquella situación._

_—Alto, detengan esto —por primera vez la princesa decidió interrumpir, implorando entre lágrimas que la escucharan—. Nada de esto es necesario. No les dañes, por favor —rogó al pirata, mirándolo con ojos cristalinos, y luego se giró hacia los que pretendían rescatarla—. Iros, no quiero que nadie salga herido._

_—¿Qué dice? ¡No haremos eso, vinimos a salvarla! —Chica, la hechicera, prestaba atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor a pesar de mantener una lucha estática contra Mangle por controlar el clima._

_—Por favor, yo estaré bien —insistió, jadeante._

_—¿Y qué le diremos al Rey Puppet? ¿Que dejamos a su hija a merced del mayor bandido que ha pisado estas tierras? —Foxy sólo rio ante aquello que era un halago para él._

_Toy Chica pareció cabizbaja, por supuesto que extrañaría a su padre y a su hermanito, Balloon, pero no cambiaría de decisión. Era lo mejor para todos._

_—¡No nos iremos sin ti, amada mía! —Concordó el vampiro—. ¿Por qué tratas de alejarnos?_

_—¡¿Qué no es obvio?! —Se carcajeó el capitán—. ¡La princesa no quiere irse contigo! —Reafirmó su agarre en la cintura de la chica y la acercó a él con una sonrisa—. ¡Ella me ama a mí!_

_—¡¿Qué sandeces dices, pirata de pacotilla?! —Rabioso, se soltó de Freddy, esta vez sí estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse a lo que sea con tal de callarle la boca a su rival._

_Lo único que le detuvo fue escuchar el quejido doloroso de su hermano al caer de rodillas, y al girarse se encontró con una terrible escena: una estaca de madera encajada en su corazón._

_Con los ojos desorbitados ante la sorpresa logró ver al último integrante de la tripulación de Foxy esbozando una sonrisa siniestra: Fredbear, un hombre capaz de hacerse invisible y especializado en misiones encubiertas. Cuando los rescatistas de la princesa abrieron fuego contra él, volvió a ser imperceptible para la vista de los demás, que lo único que vieron de él fue un chapoteo de agua entre las olas alborotadas._

_—¡Me las vas a pagar, maldito! —Enfurecido, ya no había nada que evitase que se lanzara contra el kitsune a medio transformar._

_Un solo salto era suficiente para un vampiro ágil y fuerte, en el aire no había bala o flecha que pudiera alcanzarle a la velocidad que iba. De entre sus ropas tomó lo único que podría dañar gravemente a un cambia formas, y apenas pisar la madera del barco enemigo apartó a Toy Chica del camino y encajó su daga de plata en el abdomen del zorro antropomórfico._

_La sangre no tardó en brotar y manchar su ropa mientras él caía al suelo, derrotado. El grito desgarrador del hada tampoco se hizo esperar._

_De ella emanó una energía tal, un despliegue de poder tan inmenso, que una onda expansiva tiró varios metros atrás a todos los que estaban cerca, y neutralizó los poderes de la bruja, calmando por fin la lluvia y despejando el cielo._

_Todos miraron asombrados a la princesa, nadie pensaría que fuera poseedora de tal habilidad pero era lo más lógico siendo la hija de quien era. Ni siquiera la hechicera había sido capaz de hacerle frente a Mangle, eso sólo podría hacerlo otro conocedor de la magia negra peor que ella, o un ser de luz tan puro como Toy Chica._

_Corrió a atender al zorro, y sollozando alzó el torso de él y lo abrazó angustiosamente, escuchando su tos débil. Acarició su rostro y sus lágrimas empaparon su cabello, pero ya ni siquiera su poder lograrían salvarlo._

_—Mi capitán —gimoteó, llorando sin consuelo._

_—Mi princesa... —murmuró él, con su voz áspera y rasposa mucho más apagada que de costumbre._

_Nadie daba crédito de lo que veía. ¿Foxy no había mentido?_

_—No te vayas... por favor, no te mueres —le rogó, a lo que él dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa que claramente ocultaba un inmenso dolor detrás._

_Los meses que pasó junto al pirata fueron mejores de lo que cualquiera pensaría. Conoció una parte amable, una parte atenta y considerada del pirata, que iba más allá de su actitud coqueta y sus dotes de conquista usuales. Él la había tratado bien, no como una princesa y un ser superior al cual alabar, sino como una persona, como un igual. Y nadie nunca había hecho eso por ella._

_—No lo haré —tosió—. Hoy me convierto en la sal del mar, en la arena caliente que acaricie tu piel, en el azul del cielo que se mezcla con el océano en el horizonte y en el viento que susurra melodías por la noche. A partir de hoy seré lo que quieras, porque siempre voy a estar a tu lado._

_El hada sostuvo su cabeza, ya que él ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para hacerlo por sí mismo, y acercó sus labios hasta los de él, fríos y manchados de sangre. Una ráfaga de brisa helada sacudió sus alas y su cabello, trayendo consigo el característico olor salino del mar._

—¿Toy Chica? —La muchacha se sobresaltó al escuchar a su pareja, no habiendo notado su presencia debido a que se encontraba navegando en sus pensamientos. El zorro negó con la cabeza al verla—. ¿Otra vez estabas fantaseando con esa tonta historia de piratas?

—¡Claro que no! —Se defendió en seguida, cruzándose de brazos—. Podrías saludarme al menos, llegas y lo primero que haces es insultarme.

—En primer lugar ni siquiera sé quién te dio permiso de entrar en mi cueva, ya hago mucho con dejarte estar aquí —bramó, sentándose junto a ella en su cueva pirata y distrayéndose con un celular que seguramente le habría quitado al guardia de seguridad.

—Eres un idiota —gruñó, girando los ojos—. Tienes una novia increíble como yo y no la valoras.

—Ya, ¿eres un hada, controlas el clima o algo? —Se burló.

—¡Que no! Te dije que no estaba pensando en eso.

—Bueno —dijo, ya sin prestarle mucha atención—. Que sepas que el síndrome de Estocolmo no es sano.

Bufó, fastidiada, y se limitó a pasar la noche junto a él sin hablar mucho más del tema. ¿Por qué Foxy no podía ser como en sus fantasías?


	30. Elegido

**Aviso:** Animatrónicos humanizados.

Los personajes y la historia de Five Nights at Freddy's pertenecen a **Scott Cawthon**. Los personajes y la trama de esta historia son de **mi autoría**.

* * *

**Elegido**

Tras bambalinas y cuando el show estaba en pausa, se suponía que los animatrónicos debían estar en modo de descanso sin hacer mucho más. Era cierto que ya fuera en el backstage o tras la enorme cortina nadie del público podría verlos, pero aun así era preferible que mantuvieran el perfil bajo si querían seguir aparentando ser sólo robots.

Sus identidades peligraban cuando una chica parecía saltarse esa norma no escrita y encarar al conejo que descansaba tras el escenario sin importarle quién más estuviera presente. Bonnie intentó callarla y hacer que bajara el tono de voz, pero no parecía servir de mucho.

Ella reclamaba tantas cosas que él se perdía en sus palabras y ni siquiera le entendía, sólo le lograba aturdir. Algo decía sobre haberla engañado e ilusionado, pero él se desentendía completamente de aquello.

—Luz, ya te dije que esa no fue mi intención, eres una buena amiga para mí —puso sus manos al frente a manera de defensa, prediciendo la reacción histérica de la humana.

—¡¿Por qué sólo una amiga?! —Lloró, dando manotazos descontrolados al aire—. ¡Yo haría todo por ti, Bonnie, y así es como me lo pagas!

Él sólo intentó balbucear una respuesta que no consiguió formular una. ¿Qué podría decirle? Era cierto que ella había sido comprensiva y amable con los muñecos, desde que había ocupado el puesto de guardia de seguridad nocturno había confiado en ellos y en su juramento de que no mataban por gustos, y eso para un grupo de almas en pena que eran constantemente mal juzgadas por rumores mal contados era valioso.

Sin embargo ella había distorsionado toda la evolución y el desarrollo de su relación, llevándola a creer que lo suyo era un enamoramiento recíproco. Bonnie la quería, como se quiere a cualquier amiga, pero su relación con Chica era seria y la verdad no sentía ese tipo de interés hacia la guardia.

Reclamó un poco más y corrió hacia la salida tapándose el rostro, inundada en lágrimas, decepcionada, derrotada. Bonnie salió tras ella y no le importó que la gente le viera moverse libremente por la pizzería, sin duda solucionar las cosas con Luz era más importante que eso.

La chica no escuchó a ningún llamado y sólo continuó su carrera sin mirar atrás, atravesando las puertas del local y cayendo directamente a la calle.

El conejo le gritó que tuviera cuidado, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Viendo su cadáver ensangrentado ser atendido en vano por los peatones que se acercaron a socorrerla luego de ver el arrollamiento, él sólo permaneció paralizado, con gesto serio, procesando lo que acababa de pasar.

Sabía que no era culpable, pero no podía evitar sentirse mal. ¿Por qué esa chica alegre y buena tenía que acabar así? Seguramente ni siquiera habría tenido tiempo de pensar en su madre por última vez, en despedirse de sus seres queridos, en decir algo que siempre se estuvo guardando.

A veces la muerte sólo llegaba, de las maneras más crueles e injustas que se pudiera imaginar. Bonnie conocía mucho del tema.

Aun así, la escena era impactante. Hasta hacía unos minutos estaba desbordando emociones por montón y ahora su cuerpo inerte ni siquiera reaccionaba ante estímulos básicos.

Se dio media vuelta y volvió a su sitio como si nada hubiera ocurrido, ordenando a su cuerpo funcionar en piloto automático para poder dedicarse enteramente a reprimir el revoltijo de sentimientos dentro de él, pensando en un millón de cosas aunque su rostro fuera inexpresivo.

Tal vez era el final que el destino había elegido para ella.

¿Desalentador? Por supuesto. Pero no podía hacer demasiado.


	31. Libre

Los personajes y la historia de Five Nights at Freddy's pertenecen a **Scott Cawthon**. La trama de esta historia es de **mi autoría**.

* * *

**Libre**

Caída la noche, el temor a ser amedrentados y abusados aumentaba.

Por ello se escondían en el único sitio que aún era suyo de aquella vieja pizzería, rezando porque sus opresores se mantuvieran en calma y lejos de ellos. Era irónico, y triste, el cómo habían pasado de ser la atracción principal, los favoritos de los niños, los muñecos más queridos, a chatarra inservible que sólo guardaban en caso de necesitar repuestos.

El silencio fúnebre hacía aún más tenso el ambiente, pues todos bien sabían que cuando los gritos agónicos del guardia cesaran, cualquiera de los Toys podría ir a buscar problemas en Parts & Service sólo por matar el aburrimiento, por saciar su sed de sangre, por realzar su complejo de superioridad, por solapar sus problemas de falta de atención, o por todas las anteriores.

Bonnie se removió incómodo en su sitio al escuchar pasos en el pasillo. Al ser incapaz de ver por lo dañado que ya estaba, cualquier movimiento extraño que captaba con sus otros sentidos le ponía nervioso.

—No pasa nada —le calmó Foxy, con su voz distorsionada, acercándose un poco a él para que no se sintiera solo—. No van a entrar.

Intentó calmarse, pero aún oía pisadas cercanas y aquello no solía ser una buena señal. Era normal que le asustara, no quería perder otro de sus brazos.

—Esto es una mierda —gruñó Chica, tan bajo como podía, aunque su voz se oía fuerte debido a la poca funcionalidad de su caja de voz—. No deberíamos estar aquí por culpa de esos muñecos maricas con sus colores chillones y sus pestañas largas.

Las quejas de la gallina podían ser molestas, pero tenía motivos para hacerlas. Nunca habían hecho nada para merecerse el maltrato de los Toys, el estar confinados a ese asqueroso cuarto y a verse sometidos como un grupo de niñitos débiles y cobardes.

No tenían oportunidad contra sus versiones 2.0. Eran más pequeños, pero su metal era fuerte, mientras los viejos se caían a pedazos. Aunque Chica mantenía firmemente que sólo eran fuertes porque siempre estaban juntos, y que si encontrasen a uno de ellos solo podrían darle una buena lección.

La puerta abriéndose de par en par la hizo callarse inmediatamente, Bonnie tembló en su sitio mientras todos veían, nerviosos, al que había pateado la puerta y había roto la cerradura del tirón, por tercera vez en lo que iba de mes.

Toy Bonnie, con expresión seria, pasó su mirada por cada uno, de ellos disfrutando del temor que imponía, hasta finalmente llegar a Chica y clavar sus ojos en ella.

Le reprendió por algunas de sus palabras como si fuera una niña desobediente, ella se encogió en su sitio y bajó la mirada, asustadiza, aunque el gesto iracundo y las ganas de levantarse y hacerle frente permanecían, y no eran pocas.

Asintió con la cabeza, aún sin verle, y esperó tontamente a que él se retirara quizá luego de un par de insultos y amenazas. Sin embargo él permaneció en la habitación y posó la vista en su antecesor, que giraba su cabeza a todos lados sin saber exactamente de dónde venía la voz debido al eco, temblando en su sitio.

—Deja de moverte así, ciego imbécil, que todo tu cuerpo chirría y el ruido me molesta —escupió, sin cambiar su gesto—. Y ustedes cállense, sus idioteces se oyen desde afuera y si vuelvo a oírlos vendré a enseñarles a respetar mis órdenes.

—No tienes que tratarle así —aunque se arrepintió inmediatamente después de pronunciar sus palabras, Foxy no pudo contenerse de defender al pobre conejo, que sólo parecía aumentar su inquietud con cada segundo.

Una simple contestación fue provocación suficiente para desatar la ira del de ojos verdes. Se acercó al zorro sin chistar, le tomó del cuello y le lanzó fuera de la sala, airado. Intentaron detenerlo pero los otros Toys, atraídos por el barullo, ya habían acudido y estaban más que dispuestos a amedrentar Olds, como tanto les gustaba hacer.

—Este déjenmelo a mí —ordenó Mangle, empujando a Freddy dentro de Parts & Service nuevamente luego que nadie pareciera tomarle importancia.

Cerró la puerta tras de ella, aunque la cerradura ya no sirviera, y apenas verse a solas con el oso, cambió su expresión malvada a una de alivio.

Le abrazó fuertemente aunque él no le correspondiera, y esperó pacientemente a que pudiera pronunciar alguna palabra. Entendía que estuviera muy molesto con ella.

—Dejen de hacer esto —imploró, con gesto suplicante.

—No depende de mí —trató de convencerle—. Hago lo que puedo para mantenerte a ti a salvo. No puedo hacer mucho más.

—Sí puedes —insistió, tomándola de los hombros—. No eres mala, Foxy, puedes ayudarnos.

—Entiende que ponerme de su lado sería sentencia de muerte para mí. Lo siento, pero en mis prioridades estoy yo, y luego tú. Tus amigos no entran ahí.

Decepcionado, le dio la espalda, sin ganas de hablar mucho más con ella. Aunque entendía que actuara de forma egoísta, cuando se estaba en la situación de Freddy y nadie quería ayudar era bastante desalentador.

—Voy a quitarte algunas partes —murmuró, apenada.

El oso ni se inmutó, sólo se dejó hacer. Conocía el proceso, Mangle le desarmaría un poco y ambos fingirían que le había torturado. No era la primera vez que lo hacían.

Cómo desearía que cada vez que sus amigos perdían partes de su cuerpo fuera de la misma manera que él.

—Veré cómo están los demás y trataré que no les dañen mucho, ¿de acuerdo? —Suspiró al no recibir respuesta, dirigiéndose a la salida—. Cuídate, no te busques problemas. Te quiero.

Una vez solo, Freddy se llevó las manos al rostro, rabioso, impotente, triste. ¿Hasta cuándo tendrían que soportar aquello? Ni siquiera sabía por qué los Toys les odiaban tanto.

Quería a Mangle, pero se sentía demasiado culpable de verla sólo en secreto, de ser el único que se salvaba de la gran mayoría de escarmientos. Bonnie ya ni siquiera tenía su rostro y él seguía entero y en buenas condiciones.

Sólo le quedaba esperar y, entre tanto, prepararse psicológicamente para ver qué nuevo destrozo harían con los cuerpos de sus compañeros, tratando de suprimir el pensamiento latente y creciente dentro de él, recordándole permanentemente el amargo recorrido a lo largo de toda su historia en la que al final el destino sólo le recalcaba que jamás serían libres.

* * *

SOY LIBRE.

De hecho este capítulo se llamaba "libre" porque la temática la podía escoger yo, pero mientras escribía me di cuenta que podía darle un sentido literal y pues aquí está.

Feliz Haloween y feliz aniversario a Freddy y Nozomi.

Sayonara!


End file.
